Transformers one shots
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: A series of Tfp one shots which may or may not get sequels. Includes, power Rangers, transformers, Mario one shots and stories
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing.**

 **I**

 **Tfp/rid Jack x Arcade, Miko x Raf**

Denny and rusty were as usual, helping the bots with things about the junk yard. Rusty was trying to help grimlock with his fear of cats, not that there was much progress. Denny was, as usual helping Fixit tinker with the devices in the command center after the security was breached the other day when fracture and his two minicons breached the scrapyard. Optimus and Bumblebee were in a discussion over by the energon storage shed. Sideswipes was introducing windblade to earth music, discovering she liked the same kind as him. Drift, jetstorm, slipstream and Strongarm were training by the back of the compound where they'd be less noticable. There was a beep at the main gate's teriminal and the bots transformed and hid as Denny opened the gate, oddly there was a blue motorcycle, an ambulance and a green Car. A man in a military uniform which bore the autobot crest was on the motobike. He climbed off and looked dead at Bumblebee's alt form.

"Okay Arcee, it's them alright." The man said as he climbed off the bike, he then turned to denny. "Special Agent Jack Darby of Unit-E" He introduced.

"Unit-E...?" Denny asked in confusion.

Once the vehicles were in and the gate was shut, Denny panic briefly when he saw Bumblebee transform. "Hey Jack, how's it been?" The yellow bot asked with a smile.

"Going good Bumblebee, right, we picked up on what's been happening Via satellite the past three days, and seriously Bee? More humans involved?" Jack asked with a soft frown as a japanese girl with black and pink hair climbed out of the green car, a nurse with black hair climbed out of the ambulance with a ginger haired teen.

"Bee?" The teen asked with a hint of joy in his voice.

"raf?" Bumblebee smiled back, he hadn't seen his friend in over five earth years. "How've you been?!"

"Great Bee." Raf smiled happily as The girl walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Wait...are you and Miko...you know." Bee asked with a slightly unnerved tone.

"Yes they are." The nurse said sternly as she flicked Miko on the back of her head. "Even though somebody couldn't wait another two months for Raf's birthday."

"Yeah yeah June." Miko groaned in annoyance. "hey bulk, wanna go see who else is ...Optimus?"

"It is me Miko." The massive red, blue and black mech smiled as he crouched down to lessen the strain on the girl's neck.

"Sir, I heard a commotion and...scrap." Strongarm gulped upon seeing Arcee and Jack.

"Strongarm..." Jack said in a warning tone.

Strongarm looked down and sighed. "What are you doing on Earth?" Arcee asked bluntly. "I thought we had agreed you were to stay on cybertron and complete your training."

"Her excuse was she wanted to see humans." Sideswiped shrugged,paying no heed to the new arrivals in detail. He was more concerned with the music and windblade.

"Um, Look, Carrier, sire, I...I just thought that...well you see..." Strongarm stuttered, this earnt odd looks from all the bots.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up!" Windblade ordered as she turned around. "Cee?"

"MUM?!" Arcee coffed in shock. "But then..and what...how?"

"That's your mum?" Jack asked as he looked at windblade. "I can see the resemblance but I thought you said she was offline."

"Just a cover created by Primus." Windblade explained bluntly. "So, Arcee, if I'm processing this right, Strongarm is your sparkling, correct?" Arcee nodded. "May I ask who is the sire?"

Most of the original members of team prime gave nervous looks, especially Bumblebee, in his personal opinion, he was too young for this scrap, far too young. "Uh, well you see..." Arcee trailed off, not entirely sure what to say, there was a large chance her carrier would get all stingy or get mad.

"I am." Jack spoke up then looked to Arcee who had panic in her optics. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"He serious?" Windblade asked curtly as she looked at Jack with critical optics.

"Jackson is always serious." Optimus butted in. "He is unique amoung humans, he tries to emulate our colture to better help us adjust, he even helped your sparkling deal with her inner termoils and has been gilded as a Prime."

"So, you're the shrimp 'bee told me about, the way he talked about you, I could of sworn you were a bot." Windblade smiled as she crouched down infront of Jack and extended her servo in greeting. "Welcome to the family sir."

"Thanks." Jack smiled as he shook the massive bot's servo. "But please do not call me 'sir', just Jack is fine." Windblade nodded, Bumblebee was much the same, always hated the 'sir' stuff. "This is my mum, June." Jack introduced as he gestured to the nurse. "She's The CMO after Ratchet and has patched up Miko more often than not."

"Wait, Patched up Miko?" Bumblebee asked in confusion.

"Prosthetic." Miko sighed as she knocked her knuckles on her left leg twice, making it clank. "Got too close to an explosion in Doc's lab, Bulk never let the docbot use that tool again." SHe smirked.

"My name is not docbot." Ratchet groaned in annoyance, seven years of putting up with Miko and he still hated that name.

"Huh, cool." Rusty smiled at Miko. "I'm rusty, that's Sideswipes, Grimlock, Drift, jetfire, jetstorm and in the command center is Fixit." He explained as he gestured to each bot in turn.

"COOL!" Miko grinned as she made straight for grimlock. "Do you like metal, can you transform into a metal dinosaur, do you eat gurders, what do you think of cats?" At that last one, grimlock screamed in fright and rushed off deeper into the junkyard. "...what did I say?"

"Grim's got a fear of cats." Rusty shrugged. "It's half the reason he stays away from the southern part of the junk yard."

"Huh, why do all the big bots fear somthing tiny?" Miko asked as she aimed a coy grin at Bulkhead.

"Fear of scraplets is a valid fear Miko." Ratchet said bluntly. "Those little terrors would of reduced us to a scrapheap if it wasn't for you Jack and Raf."

"Right, so what were you doing on earth Strongarm?" Jack asked the young femme sternly.

"I and but...I followed Bumblebee, disobeying his orders." Strongarm sighed as she looked down. "I am sorry sire but I just wanted to be seen as a responcible and dependable bot."

"Eh, can somebody explain the term sire to me?" June asked, Jack and Arcee instantly looked away from eachother and Jack blushed.

"The term is father I believe." Windblade told June with a neutral face.

"JACK ARCEE!" June screached. "I thought you said she wouldn't get pregnant! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A GRANDCHILD?!"


	2. A super Mario tfp

**i own nothing**

 **II**

 **MARIO TFP crossover.**

Ratchet was agitated beyond belief, Miko and Raf had their video games on the loudest volume while Bulkhead and bumblebee cheered them on. Optimus Prime had discovered soap operas and was watching it with June who had obviously taken an interest in it. At least Arcee and Jack were being quiet. They were occupying their time with a quiet discussion but considering every so often Jack would look at Optimus with a perplexed expression, Ratchet wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what they were talking about. The base's computers picked up a massive energy spike, nemesis big!

"Quickly!" Ratchet shouted as he pulled up satilite imagery for the area. Whatever this thing was, it was not the Decepticon missal destroyer, infact it looked to be made mostly of wood and stone, however that thing was staying afloat, was well beyond them. "What the pit?"

"Oh no," Jack gulped as June shot him a worried expression. "Koopa" Ratchet looked at Jack and June in curiosity, what exactly was a 'Koopa'? Ratchet went to speak when an odd three tone sound caught their attention and a massive green pipe end appeared to rise out of the base's floor rapidly, until it was a good two meters high. A small creature, no taller than Raf climbed out, he looked like an over-sized living mushroom.

"Queen Daisy, Prince Jackson! Help!" the little mushroom creature cried as he climbed down from the pipe. "King Koopa's back!"

Jack sighed sadly, like he was dredding this day for a while, June looked worse. Much worse. "Toad, did you bring the trunk?" The little mushroom-like man nodded and held out a tiny chest from his pocket, he opened it and pulled out a larger chest, oddly it seamed to make sense after what they just witnessed. "How many did you bring?"

"As many as I could get out with before the goombas stormed the castle." Toad replied as he ulocked and opened the chest, there were three red mushrooms, two roses which had faces and a maple leaf. Ratchet looked at these with confusion, PUs were plants? "Sorry I couldn't get the stars, there were none left."

"It's okay Toad, you did good." Jack smiled as he gave a thumbs up.

"Dude, these are plants? How do these help us other than for food or gardening?" Miko asked in confusion as she looked over the chest full of items. Jack smiled as he picked up one of the roses and squeezed it in his hands, it burst with a white puff of smoke. Arcee gasped in shock. When the smoke cleared jack's normal grey and blue clothing was replaced with Red and white respectively. He then did a mime of throwing a baseball and a ball of fire shot out of his palm and bounced in a ark until it hit the wall and erupted into a spout of fire which quickly died down. "Whoa."

"Yeah, just a fire-flower." Jack responded. "Lasts until you get hurt really or use a power leaf, giant mushroom or mini mushroom."

"So, these plants are used to create these...odd effects?" Ratchet asked in utter astoundment. "Will they have side effects?"

"Yeah, If you use a star, don't touch anything alive, the excess energy you create will kill them." jack told Ratchet sternly. "Mum, stay here with toad."

June nodded then gestured for toad to sit next to her. "Jack, find your uncle Mario alright? Where he is, your father is never far behind."

"DUDE! I wanna try!" Miko called excitedly with a large grin as she looked in the box. Jack tossed her one of the large red mushrooms. "uhh, what?"

"You eat it Miko, it tastes like cake and until you get hit or use another Power up, it'll enhance your strength, speed stamina, and how high you can jump." Jack explained then jumped a good five meters in the air, shocking the autobots, asides Arcee who had been suspicious since they encountered Airachnid on earth, afterall she left him on the other side of a deep ditch. Miko gave it a go and jumped a good seven meters in the air before landing safely. "Dude sweet." Was her reply.

"Alright, Optimus, get the army on the phone." June requested and the video phone was turned on. General Bryce was on the other end. "General, the koopas have gained access to Earth."

"I am already aware queen Daisy, we've been beeting back bobombs and goombas for the past five minutes, standard ammo's got no effect, we've resorted to stomping on them." Bryce responded with a paniced tone as the base he was in shook from an explosion.

"Sir, I'm going to be there shortly." Jack told the general. "Miko too."

"The civilain girl? Are you sure she can manage?" Bryce asked in concern.

"HEY! I killed an insecticon ya know!" Miko shot back. The general sighed then gave the all clear.

"Miko, quickly now!" jack called as he jumped into the green pipe toad arrived in, Miko and Arcee followed quickly and each time one of them went in, they came out right in the middle of a sworm of brown mushroom monsters, black walking cartoonish bombs and a massive black ball thing which barked. "Oh man...not a chain chomp." Jack groaned, suddenly all the creatures, stopped, looked at jack, Miko and Arcee then charged. Jack jumped through them,squashing whichever one he landed on before jumping to the next, each time he shot off a fireball, Miko was jumping around the bobombs, kicking them into the brown mushroom goombas and other bobombs, Arcee had already picked a fight with the chain-chomp, it was basically a giant black scraplet with how it behaved. Suddenly the massive wooden warship flew in close and what looked like a massive brown lizard with a green spiky shell, tiny golden crown and spiked black bands on it's wrists and neck jumped down.

"Jack, eh eh eh!" The creature laughed evilly. "Missing something? Like your father!" It taunted.

"WHY YOU DAMN KOOPA!" Jack shouted as he sprinted right for the massive lizard, tossing fireballs as fast as he was able. The creature pointed a clawed digit at Jack and roared loudly. Creatures with red and green shells started piling down from the ship at a rapid rate with goombas, Bullet Bills, Shyguys, montey-moles, chaincomps, bobombs and even a pain of hammer-brothers.

"GET THE PLUMBER BRAT!" Koopa bellowed as he grabbed onto the anchor chain of the ship, using it like a lift to get back onboard. Miko was punching the Koopa troopas left right and center, tossing their shells at others, creating a deadly network of ricocheting shells. Arcee had taken to fighting the shyguys ad shooting the bullet-bills out of the sky and occasionally throwing a chainchomp at them. Jack on the other hand was surrounded, he was tossing fireballs constantly, goombas, shyguys and monteymoles were reduced to piles of ash and coins after a singel hit he was about to rush over to help Miko when a small but heavy hammer hit him in the back, nullifying the effects of the fireflower. He turned around to see two hammer-brothers hifiving eachother. Jack rushed forwards and pulled a star from his pocket as another massive wave of koopa's followers poored down from the ship. Jack squeezed the star and it disintigrated as his body began to flash gold and silver. He ran through the ranks, punching and kicking anything that got in his way, The quicker the flashing got, the faster jack tried to run, he was about to finish off a chainchomp from behind when the flashing stopped and he hit into the back of it. The chainchomp turned around and barked in anger at him. Jack gulped and jumped back, hitting his head on something in the process, without thinking he jumped up to avoid a lunge from the chainchomp and hit his head against Arcee's elbow spike. Arcee spun around, grabbed Jack and shot the chainchomp to ashes and coin. Arcee looked around and saw Miko pulling herself out of a pile of broken bricks, still punching a goomba in the face as she did so. The entire area was just ashes and coins.

"What's with all the curancy?" Arcee asked as she gestured to the coins left from the koopas.

"No clue, my uncle Mario told me Koopa used the coins like a fuel source for his army." Jack explained. "But I think it may be something more." There was a three-tone sound as a green warpzone rose up from the ground and a short fat man in a red plumber's suit with a red hat, emblazed with a "M" jumped out. "Uncle Mario?"

"Jack?" The man asked in confusion. "WHOA! What is THAT?!" He asked pointing at Arcee.

"She's Arcee dad." Jack explained.

"Did she use a mega mushroom?" Mario asked in awe.

"No, that's her normal size." Miko piped up as sh tossed the now crushed goomba aside and slip down the pile of rubble. "So, who're you?"

"Mario Mario, Jack's Uncle, I've been looking for Luigi and Peach all week then suddenly, I found myself back on earth." Mario stated as he looked around. "Man, you did a number on the koopas."

"YOSHI!" Cried a high-pitched happy voice as a green dinosaur like creature jumped out of the pipe. "Mario, Mario, apples?"

"Aw, here you go you little green guarbage can." Mario sighed as he tossed the creature a apple, a comelion like tongue shot out and grabbed the apple before pulling it into the creature's mouth.

"MMM, yum yum." The creature smiled happily. "Yoshi Likes."

"We need to get back to base, before that thing tries to strike again." Arcee deadpanned.

"Right, Mario, bring Yoshi." Jack explained as a green vortex opened up. Mario nodded and pulled yoshi along under the promise of food. Once they were back in base, yoshi proceeded to eat a spanner.

"HEY! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet shouted."...whatever you are."

"that's Yoshi, a mushroom kingdom Dino." Jack explained. "The Mushroom Kingdom's a realm which exists aside ours, like that time with skyquake, we were near Koopa castle."

"Wait, we were in the mushroom kingdom place?" Miko asked in awe.

"Well, the bad part of it anyway." Jack shrugged. "Part of the reason me and Mum live in Jasper, we can react quicker if Koopa attacks."

"That no good dirty rotten lizard." Mario muttered as he began to pace around the area. "He's taken my brother,my wife and my daughter, what's next? Yoshi?" The last part of Mario's ramblings scared Yoshi into hiding under Ratchet's bench.

"He took Peach?" June asked in concern. "THAT'S IT! Where's a tanookie leaf?!"

"Queen daisy you can't!" Toad urged as he grabbed June's arm. "That's just what koopa wants!"

"Hey, why does he keep calling June queen daisy?" Miko asked in confusion.

"That's my real name Daisey Darby and I am the queen of one of the kingdoms in the mushroom kingdom." June explained with a slight frown. "Jack used to live there too but when Koopa's army invaded, they burnt the kindom to the ground."

"Nasty." Raf and Miko cringed.

"So, they've got Peach, Dad and Rosalina, great." Jack groaned


	3. Power Rangers

**i own nothing**

 **III**

 **Power Rangers super mega force / TFP**

A lone cloaked man walked through the streets of Jasper, a green bag swayed by his side as he walked. His hands bandaged and his face hidden in shadows. His left arm cut and bleeding, he had one mission to complete. To find five new candidates, five new Rangers. The shadows from the past were stirring. The elementals which Light-speed faced, the Psycho-rangers which several groups had faced and the boogieman, the most dangerous villain Turbo-force faced. Jasper was a quiet town, or most thought it was anyway, he knew the truth. Funny, being Red Ranger was tough but it was necessary to success in the field, he just had to keep on going. A red Phone sized device flashed in the bag and beeped twice, getting his attention, The Red Ranger was near, then yellow and blue beeped too, all three so close? Hmm, must be friends, just like him and his Rangers. This was perfect, the silver ranger and green ranger were here already, he knew that much, he just needed to get to Omega-one, but nightfall was setting in fast, soon it'd be too dangerous yet he was only halfway through town.

Across the road two teens and a kid were talking. The girl had pink stripes in her hair and wore punk clothing, it reminded him of his sister. The older boy was plainly dressed and looked confident, a leader. The final kid, ginger hair which stuck up on end, he looked a lot like Jaden, man, that brung back some memories, then the girl stood up and began shouting. He turned around, nuts...a dozen ghouls, he was in no position to fight but he had to, he had to keep the kids safe.

"RUN!" He shouted as he pulled his Morpher out, a red one which looked like a pirate, and pulled out his weapon, a red hilted sword a meter in length, he swiped the Morpher up his arm and his red armor materialized around him.

The ghouls charged, the little purple bat wings on their heads fluttered as they waved swords and axes. He slashed at one as red sparks erupted from the withering ghoul, he struck again but he was slowly being forced back, there were too many of them, three rushed him and he was shoved on his back.

"Get away from him!" The teen called as he rushed at the ghouls with the girl and Kid, well...looks like he found the Rangers. The older boy kicked into one of the ghouls on top of him, sending it stumbling back into others. The girl was attacking one with a metal tray, fysty, the boy was a fork and a history book, trying to fend off one of the ghouls, he was actually doing a good job for a poorly armed kid.

"Miko, Raf, get the guy out of here, I'll hold them off!" The black haired teen ordered as he punched at a ghoul, breaking it's stubby nose as green blood flooded out.

"Jack, not safe"! The pink and black haired girl retorted as she knocked out a ghoul with with the tray. "We do it together!"

"Raf, call the bots for help!" Jack ordered as he helped the red clad man to his feet. "Whatever these things are, they obviously are not upto any good, get out of here, I'll hold them off."

"Kid, you're not even armed." The red clad man protested as he sliced at another ghoul. "You and your friends better go."

"Once a Ranger always a Ranger." Jack smirked, wait, he was one of the Rangers? Jack charged a ghoul and sent it flying into another, even without being Rangers, these kids were fighting really well, especially the girl.

"RUN!" Ordered one of the ghouls, huh, retrete? They never run unless they know they'll loose. The creatures were stumbling over eachother to run off as they merged into the shadows and vanished. The red clad figure looked either side of him, the three kids were in a row, each one with a determined look on their faces and in a fighting pose.

"Thanks." The red clad figure smiled under his helmet.

"You're welcome, after all the stuff the Rangers did for this world, I think it only fair we repaid them." Jack smiled.

"Dude, Ranger?" Miko asked in confusion, odd, the older boy seamed to be the only one who knew, and he wasn't green ranger, Nah, Fowler was completely different to him.

"Defenders of this world from supernatural and alien threats." The red clad figure explained as he adjusted the green bad which was slung from his bleeding arm. "But right now, I've got to get to Omega One and Fowler."

"Agent Fowler as in grouchy and former ranger scout?" Miko asked.

"Miko, He said Ranger as in Power Ranger." Jack explained.

"How do you know all this?" Raf asked as he scanned the shadows for ghouls, not that he'd see any.

"My mum used to be Silver Ranger." Jack explained.

"Ah, June's kid, that'd explain it." The Red clad Ranger chuckled. "You three are rather lucky, you're each chosen to be Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" Miko asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Like him Miko." Raf guessed, this kid was pretty smart.

"It's a great honor to be chosen as a Ranger Miko, Mum worked briefly with Lightspeed and RPM as an adviser." Jack explained, yep, June's kid.

"Let's hurry to Omega-One, too dangerous out here." The red clad figure argued.

"Right."Jack nodded as he pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. "Ratchet, look up code 32-R, we've got a Power Ranger following final stand protocal." Hmm, so he knows the codes, he's been studying or June's been telling tales again.

"Jack, that protocal is only to be actiavted with a Ranger present." Scolded the replier. Jack shrugged and handed the phone to the red Ranger.

"Code 32-R is in effect sir, This is red Ranger of Super-Mega Ultraforce, Troy, Final stand is a go, I am the Final Active ranger of my squad, all others are KIA." The red clad ranger explained grimly. "Three candidates of the five have been chosen."

"verry well, you, your candidates and Jack had better get to a alleyway, I'll arrange your transport." Came the huffed reply of Ratchet.

"Here's you phone Jack." Troy smiled slightly as he closed the phone and handed it to Jack. All three imediatly set off for an allway where a green vortex opened up and the kids walked through, so it must be the way to Omega-One then, he walked through and found himself in a massive area, A white and orange humanoid zord was manning the controls, wow, he never knew zords did that.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, Troy...aren't the others coming?" The large zord asked, huh, odd it sounds like the guy Ratchet from the phone.

"They are the selected group." Troy explained as his Morpher powered down and deactivated, leaving him in his torn red shirt and jeans with bandaged hands. "Power Rangers, Jack is a legacy ranger and Red Ranger, Miko, Yellow Ranger, Raf, Green Ranger."

"What is a Legacy Ranger?" Jack asked.

"A child of a Ranger, who becomes a Ranger." Troy explained. "It means you'll have more of a fighting instinct, like what you showed fighting the ghouls."

"Then I am honored to welcome three new Power Rangers and Friends into the base." Anounced a deep and wise voice, It was Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, how long have you been there?" Ratchet asked in shock.

"Long enough to hear the announcement." Optimus nodded. "Troy, I have heard great things about you from Gamma."

"When?" Troy asked in confusion. "Gamma's offline, for good."

"I believe it was during the brief time before we arrived, he told me of the six rangers he had gathered to protect this world." Optimus answered then he looked at Miko, Raf and Jack. "Jackson, Rafael, Miko, as power rangers you will be able to better defend yourselves and others from threats and evil, do you accept the responcibility?"

"Totally." Miko grinned. "I mean, we kicked those bat headed things asses to dust."

"I'll do it." Raf smiled confidently. "Uh, so long as it's okay with you."

Optimus smiled softly and nodded, making Raf blush.

"I accept the duty of Power Ranger." Jack smiled with a nod. "But I'll still be a member of Team Prime."

"As are you all." Optimus nodded. "I shall inform Agent Fowler and June of the situation, until then, I believe Arcee is looking for you jackson."

"Uh right." Jack smiled sheepishly. "I'll call and tell her we got back to base already."

"So, inteligent robot Zords huh?" Troy asked. Miko snorted a laugh and Ratchet scoffed.

"We're not Zords, we're cybertronians, an extraterrestrial race of sentient robots." Ratchet muttered in annoyance.

"We are autobots, the threat to this world are the decepticons." Optimus explained calmly. "Another faction from cybertron bent on conquering other worlds."

"Great, more world hungry mongers." Troy huffed as he tightened the bandage on his wounded arm before handing Miko a yellow Morpher, Jack a red morpher and Raf a green morpher. "Use these well and don't get caught, last time the ranger's identities were public..."

"They weren't able to use the backup." Jack answered grimly and cryptically.

"don't worry about it." miko smirked. "we've kept the bots secret for this long."

"Uh, don't we need training of some kind?" raf stuttered in confusion.


	4. A sailor moon short

**i own nothing**

 **IV**

 **Sailor moon /TFP**

It was a still moonlit night atop the secret base in Jasper. A lone teenage boy sat atop a rock, his sky blue eyes looked up to the moon sadly, a silver laces rose in his hand as he spun it slowly. He pulled a white eye-covering mask from his pocket and sighed sadly. In all honestly, he missed Japan. He missed Serina and her cat Luna the most. He sighed sadly and shoved the mask back into his pocket. There was a metallic rattle behind him followed by large podding footsteps.

"Hey Partner, what are you doing up here this late?" asked a femme with blue coloration and a two-wheeler build.

"Just...miss home." Jack sighed sadly as he looked up at the moon, he and Serina were from the same place, a city long since lost on the moon. As rediculess as it sounded, it was the truth. "It's so far out of reach but always within grasp..."

"I know the fealing." Arcee sighed slightly. "Cybertron is so close but so far off at the same time."

"Yeah, Arcee, can you keep a secret?" Jack asked her through a sigh.

"Jack, are you okay?" Arcee asked. "If something's wrong, you know I'd be there for you."

"Arcee, you can't tell anyone this, okay? mum, Miko and a few, very few others know this." Jack told her strongly. Arcee nodded as the base doorway opened and Miko rushed out, an odd purple septor in her hand, she stopped with a skid as she saw Arcee.

"Jack, er...tuxido time?" Miko hinted as she tapped her wrist urgently. "Miss Nervil is back."

"Miko, you go ahead, tell serina i said hi." jack sighed sadly.

"still miss your sister, huh?" miko asked.

"yeah, i think she's still mad though." jack shrugged. miko nodded in understanding before waving the septor in a circle, opening a shimmering white vortex which she jumped through before it dissapeared.

"uh what the frag?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"personal transport and combat aid, fairly common or, was." Jack ezplained with a sigh. "its kind of one of the things i wanted to talk about, the only true humans on base are raf and fowler, Miko is from pluto but me and mum are from the moon."

 **Dont know why the frag I wrote this but I figured what the hell. Also please leave suggestions as to the next story.**


	5. Doctor Who PART I

**i own nothing**

 **V**

 **TFP/Doctor Who (12th doctor) part I**

"Pie R squared? nah...too easy, theory of light-speed? Jease, humans are stupid...time travel? I think the Daleks did better." A raven haired teen thought to himself. His name was Jack Darby, Son of Rivel song Pond and the Doctor. He was sitting across from his two friends, Miko and Raf. Miko was pink and black haired japanese exchange studant with a love for punk rock and Raf was a ginger haired boy who was picky about his age.

"Jack, JACK!" Miko shouted at him.

"What now miko?" Jack asked.

"You did it again, that weird stobe light thingy." Miko pointed out.

"crap, I did it again." Jack mentally groaned as he shoved the small device back into his pocket, no way could one of the bots see that, he'd be asked to help them more than he is able to.

"Jack, what is that thing anyway?" Raf asked in a hushed voice, at least he knew Jack didn't like the bots to know he had it.

"A toy from my dad." Jack answered, well...it wasn't really a toy but it was more of a tool. "Gave it to me before he left."

"Where did he go anyway?" Miko asked in a curious tone.

"Went looking for his friends, they sort of got seperated in a war, rather big...nasty war." Jack cringed, that was about the most he'd ever let on.

Then there was a sickening droneing evil voice Jack never hoped to hear again. " _EXTERMINATE!_ __ _" A Dalek_ oh no.

"RUN!" Jack called as a blue beem shot over thier heads. Jack had no choice, He drew the sonic screwdriver and used it on the Dalek, it spun around smoking and finally exploded into a fireball of green smoke.

"Ext...ter... .ate...ate." It droned before shutting off.

"KIDS RU..." Arcee was speachless as she rushed in. The Dalek was destroyed, Miko and Raf were cowering on the couch and Jack, was standing there looking evilly at the alien with...oh Primus. "Jack...are you...?"

"A time lord." Jack explained, better make this easier for them. "Son of the Doctor and Riven song."

"Exterminate." Arcee droned.

"What?" Jack gasped in shock as the scenary around him faded to black.

"Exterminate." They all droned. "Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

"Get back!" Jack cried.

"EXTERMINATE!" Cried a giant darlek.

"AAAAAH!" Jack screamed as he sat upright. He was on the couch in the base. The main lights were off and the TV showed static. Raf and Miko were in sleepingbags next to the table and Miko stirred slightly. "just a dream." Jack sighed as he quietly climbed down from the chair and tiptoed down the steps. It was the forth time that week he'd had the Dalek dream. As he reached the bottom of the steps he realised he couldn't see a foot infront of him. He pulled out the device his father gave him. A sonic Screwdriver, flicked it on, and it acted as a flashlight. He really hoped the bots had no clue what this thing was, or he'd have explaining to do. As he crept down the halls of the base he noticed that one of the doors were ajar and a faint light protruded out from it. Curse his curious nature, he wanted to investigate it. As he peaked around the corner he saw someone he hadn't seen in well, two hundred years talking to Optimus.

"we've got company, it's okay jack, you can come in." The elderly man smiled. "So, how's my favorite meddler?"

"Doctor." Jack smiled as he quickly put the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. "it's been a while." He walked into the room and stood next to the door.

"Two hundred years by my count." The old man smiled simply. "So, no mishaps I hope?"

"None since the sontarans." Jack shrugged. "Well, unless the Decepticons count."

"Jackson, you have worked with the Doctor in the past?" Optimus asked as he looked down at his 'young human' friend.

"He's a...family friend, mum wasn't expecting him for another year or two really." Jack answered uneasily, he'd been wanting to tell the autobots about his heritage for months now, but he couldn't. They're already fighting two wars, M.E.C.H and decepticons, the last thing they need is to be fighting the Sontarans, Daleks or god forbid weeping angels.

"Jack, you are up awfully early again, still having the nightmares?" The doctor asked kindly. UGH! what is with the bushy eyebrows?!

"Yeah...still." Jack muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "They haven't stopped."

"Weeping angels again?" The doctor asked in a sympathetic voice. Jack flinched at that name, he'd seen good friends erased from time by those...things.

"Daleks." Jack answered uneasily. "It was Sec this time."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, he wasn't mad, he wasn't even dissapointed, he was worried. "Jack, tell River...tell her I'll be here in the base two days time, alright?"

"She goes by June now." Jack told him but mentally slapped himself.

"She always was one for names." The doctor smiled with a slight chuckle as he walked over to the corner of the room and held his sonic screwdriver up. "Oh and Jack, Optimus, watch out for the cemetery, nasty business around this time in the century." with a whirling echoing sound a blue police box materialized in the room, he stepped inside and the box vanished the same way it had appeared.

"He left the breaks on again." Jack sighed as he rolled his eyes. Why on Galafrey did his dad like that sound?!

"Jackson, what are Weeping Angels?" Optimus asked, once again jack flinched at the name.

"Horrible, ghastly things." Jack admitted. "When you look at them, they're just statues, look away and they're murderous killing machines."

"Perhaps I can find a reference image to better alert the others?" Optimus pondered aloud.

"Bad idea." Jack called.

"And why might that be?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"That which holds the image of an angel becomes an angel in itself." Jack told him. "Look at an angel's eyes and it will inhabit your mind, touch an angel and get sent back in time to your death and any...ANY statue can be an angel."

"This threat seems serious jackson, how did you manage to survive it?" Optimus asked with curiosity, of corse he would ask that, he was worried for the others. "Did you get sent back to the past?"

"I waited, a long, long time then, the doctor saved me and mum, brought us back home but England was too dangerous, we came here instead." Jack explained, technically true but the long long time was a good four decades before his dad found him.

"Does anyone else know of this incident?" Optimus asked softly, he obviously caught on that this was a delicate subject.

Jack just wanted to give the long list of friends and enimies he has, namely his dad's former friend the Master, but he just gave him the short, less weird list. "Mum obviously, grandma and grandpa, K-9; the doctor's robotic dog, and UNIT."

"UNIT? I do believe I have come into contact with UNIT on two occasions Jackson, much like Unit-E" Optimus noted.

"they're the same just different branches." Jack told him. "UNIT is sort of an extra-terrestial defence organisation of earth, my parents work for the european division, well, mostly mum, dad hates the army stuff."

"I was under the impression your mother is a nurse?" Optimus asked with a slight hand gesture.

"I...I've said too much, like the Doctor said, two days time." Jack explained nervously as he put a hand over the pocket in his jeans where he kept the Sonic Screwdriver hidden from view.

"Jackson, I respect your privacy, so I shall leave the question for another time." Optimus stated in understanding, he knew Jack and especially Arcee had rough lives, to his knowledge Arcee had lost most of her family, both her partners and was from a poor family. Jack, to his knowledge was from a broken family, and now he knew he'd explored with the doctor, if only he knew.

"Goodnight Optimus." Jack sighed slightly as he proceeded down towards the main area, this time without the sonic to light his way, just in case he was seen by Optimus. Jack finally laid down on the couch, he'd have a lot to think about from the past 300 odd years of his life. The fall of Galefrey, His TARDIS taking off without him, the wars...His future.

When the two days were up June had arrived in base, her hair back to it's frizzy curly style but still dyed black, the portable data device from 3920 was in her pocket and her revolved in it's holster, which of course raised a lot of questions from Miko and Ratchet. Everyone was gathered in the main room, Miko and Raf were only told the Doctor was coming, and of coarse they had no idea who they meant. They waited patiently then of at midday on the dot a whirling moaning sound was heard and a blue telephone box shimmered into existence, leaving Miko and Raf stunned. Out stepped the Doctor, wearing a black travel cape with red inner lining, a black suit and loafers. Behind him was a black haired woman who looked timid, wearing a short skirt, black leggings and a black shirt.

"Right Clara, welcome to America, Autobot outpost Omega-One, year 2015" The doctor anounced in a grand style, always the showoff. "OKAY! Everybody this is Clara, the impossible girl."

"So, she's the one who's saved you ass each of your regnerations?" June smirked. "Oh and Clara, do remind him to take the breaks off."

"River." The doctor anouced fondly as he walked over to June and gave her a large hug. "It's been AGES..."

"It's June now sweaty." She retorted and gave him a kiss. "Now, intorductions?"

"Muuum." Jack groaned.

"Jack, it's not like your father visits often, besides, it's not like you haven't seen this before." June smirked slightly.

"Ugh." Jack shuddered.

"Oh grow up." June said as she rolled your eyes. "You're three hundred and nine for goodness sake, get over it."

Everybody looked at Jack and June in shock, even Optimus, who normally stowed his emotions, looked mildly shocked. Clara blushed slightly and averted her gaze.

"DUUUUUDE!" Miko called in awe. "You're three-hundred?! How are you not dust now?!"

"Figure it out, I'm a timelord." Jack pouted playfully. "I can live until the sun burns out."

"Wow...old man jack." Miko sniggered.

"Hey, watch it." The doctor warned. "I'm a lot older than him you know!"

"So, galefreyan huh?" Ratchet asked in shock. Jack nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Bi-cardio circulation?"

"Two hearts." Jack nodded. "Blood type O-, no re-generations used."

"I see." Ratchet noted blankly. "So...Docotor's son?"

"One and only." Jack shrugged. Suddenly there was a loud metalic thud and Clara yelped in shock. Arcee had glitched and passed out on the floor.

"Oh for gobbing sake!" The doctor groaned as he pulled a sonic-screwdriver out from his trenchcoat and aimed it at Arcee. It made a high-pitch beep and she suddenly sprung up with a slight snort.

"Huh?" Arcee slurred as she looked around the room in a slight daze.

"Cool, lazer!" Miko grinned widely.

"Actually that's a sonic-probe." June pointed out.

"Screwdriver!" Both Jack and the Doctor protested at once.

"It's a flipping probe!" June protested.

"I don't get it." Miko interrupted.

"Simular but more effective than a probe." Jack grinned as he pulled his bronze one from his pocket and tossed it in a similar fashion to how he had seen his dad do it. "Probes are machinery only, Screwdrivers, well...completely different barrel of fish, speaking of which...3...2...1"

There was a whirling groaning sound and a grey police box materialized in the room, a ginger haired girl on a motorbike drove out doing a wheelie chearing herself on as she skidded to a stop next to jack.

"Of all the stupid...promise me you won't do that again?" Jack groaned as he shook his head.

"Yeah yeah Jack." The girl muttered as she removed her helmet to reveal she was Sierra. "Oh, hi Doc."

"It's Doctor, not DOC." The Doctor protested with a annoyed glare. Ratchet saw now why the others called him Doc, the reaction was kinda amusing, not that he'd admit it.

"Sierra, cut my dad some slack." Jack sighed slightly. "Besides, how'd you get it working?"

"Breaks." Sierra grinned. "But they're stuck slightly."

"Great, now it'll sound like sexy." Jack sighed.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Oh, TARDIS are sort of alive, Dad's one prefers to be called sexy." Jack grinned slightly. "It's lead to some...odd conversations to say the least."

"SWEET!" Miko cheared loudly. "What's your one called? I bet she's like super cool and smart and I bet she's like totally awesome!"

"Thanks." Sierra smiled. "Been a while since I've got a compliment."

"Dude, what?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Right, Miko meet the TARDIS Sierra, rebellious, nuts and has a thing for cheese." Jack smiled slightly. "Just like dad and apples."

"I hate apples, apples are rubbish." The Doctor complained.

"How...what...Sierra is a TARDIS?!" Arcee blurted in shock.

"Well, I guess." Sierra shrugged. "Or Rather I've got TARDIS in my brain, I'd say for about three years now."

"Four." Jack corrected. "hey, remember Spain? 3412?"

"How could I forget?" Sierra chuckled lightly. "First time I met a cybertronian, god, grimlock was annoying."

Bumblebee let out a series of whirbles and beeps.

"DUDE!" Sierra raged. "NOT CALLED FOR!"

"Yeah uh, 'bee?" Jack asked tensly. "Try not to mention how er...intellectual he is, Sierra and him are BFFs."

"Translation field of the TARDIS." June interrupted. "Okay? that's how he knows."

"Jackson, I do believe the other night I had asked you a question." Optimus began.

"Right, Mum does work for UNIT but only in special circumstances, mostly involving Dad,Daleks or the occasional Zygon." Jack explained with a slight gag. "I still can't get over that zygon from 5293."

"heh, yeah, your face...PFT HAHAHAHA!" Sierra laughed as she held her sides."You-you hahaha!"

"Zygon?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Big shape shifting alien, red, stout, covered in suckers and venom sacks in the tongue." The Doctor nodded. "Surprisingly good kissers."

"He kissed one." June admitted smugly.

"Ew." Was all Miko and Raf managed to say.

"Personal experience, aye jack?" Sierra snorted.

"Oh sod off." Jack muttered with a slight shudder.

"Dude, you actually kissed one?!" Miko sounded discussed.

"What?" Jack asked annoyed. "The damned thing was masquerading as Sierra and I told them to run in opposite directions while I dealt with the Sontaran."

"Heh, you pulled a 11 and 10." June smirked.

"Numbers?" Arcee asked.

"Dad's 11th and 10th incarnations had a similar circumstances but think 11 in the place of the sontaran and 10 in the place of me." Jack explained with a shrug.

"SONTAR HA!" Cried a cheery voice from the TARDIS that recently arrived. A stout man in blue armor who looked like an angry potato walked out and did a half salute to Jack. "Strax reporting for duty!"

"Strax, must you do that?" Asked a green scaly woman in a black dress.

"Ma'am do you require you veil?" Asked a brittish woman in a leather unifrom.

"No jenny." The woman replied. "Hello again Doctor." She smiled."...jack."

"Madam Vashtra." The Doctor nodded.

"Ma'am." Jack smiled slightly. "How'd she convince you?"

"Simple really, she mentioned you and the Doctor would be here." Vashtra admitted with a faint smile. "And let's face it, your father is practically a non-human magnet, you on the other hand are a trouble magnet,full stop."

"How the hell did all of them fit in a phone box?!" Miko shouted in confusion.

"Bigger on the inside." Jack shrugged. "nigh infinite."

"Wow, I sooo need one of those for my band stuff." Miko quipped with a large grin.

"Ah Autobots." Strax grinned, making him look like a wrinkled potato. "Still fighting the good fight I see!"

"Don't mind him, he's literally bread for battle." Vashtra sighed. "He's our medic and weapons expert."

Ratchet scoffed at the sontaran who was short even by human standards and even he had to admit, he looked like an evil potato.

"Right, down, to, business." Strax declared. "It has come to our attention that there is a possible Dalek or Master threat this year and we shall win or die gloriously in battle via bloody and gory deaths!"

"Er...'kay then." Miko gulped uneasily.

"Scrawny boy isn't he and odd hair color pink?" Strac asked as he looked at Miko.

"Miko's female." Jack told him. Jack then turned to the others and smiled in embarrassment. "It's okay, he called me female the first time he saw me, he's not good with genders."

"I still say he's a boy." Strax argued.

"Strax, leave the girl alone." The Doctor ordered in a stern tone. "She's got enough on her mind."

"Dad, please don't." Jack groaned.

"OH puuulease." The Doctor smiled. "We all remember her little crush."

Miko suddenly looked both very very embarrassed and pale as she blushed red. Ratchet and Bulkhead looked at her in confusion.

"Yes, yes, we all know of Vince." The doctor chuckled, Raf looked at her in shock as Miko tried to hide under the coushins of the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

TFP gears of War crossover

It has been twenty years since the end of the Locus and Lambet wars, thirty four years since E-day and thirty five years since the pendulum wars had ended and earth has returned to normal. Jasinto, Ashton and the burrow all lay in waste. The locus horde eliminated and the earth healed. now, there is another war won, the autobot/Decepticon wars, faught in secret upon this world. The war ended three years ago. jack darby, sargent rank in the COG and husban of miko Darby. It was an ordinary day in Unit-E, Ratchet was lecturing soldiers about leaving suplies around the place, Raf was scanning for decepticon and autobot freqencies and Jack was in the training room with Miko, both in COG armor with Snub pistols, Lancer Assault Rifles and Miko's confiscated Locus Boomshot, training against moving targets. Miko fired off two rounds with the Snub then snarled at it when the clip jammed and proceeded to hit it twice before finally giving up and pulling out the Boomshot.

"Miko, Snub only." Jack warned as he shot at one of the many targets. "Fowler won't be too happy if you destroy the hanger again."

Miko scoffed and fired off a Boomshot's explosive round, turning the three targets near it into shrapnel. She gave a cocky smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled out his Lancer Assault Rifle and fired in bursts of eight shots at the targets, hitting most of the time.

Miko smirked and reloaded the Boomshot, four rounds left for it, 40 for her Snub and 342 for her Lancer. Jack checked his ammo count as he reloaded too. 180 for the Snub, 480 for his Lancer.

"Hey, hear that?" Miko asked as she lowered her Boomshot and looked around the room.

"No." Jack stated as he lowered his lancer.

"Shh...listen." Miko whispered.

"Aaaataaack." Snarled a low raspy voice as a section of the training room floor collapsed into a green foggy pit. Four reptilian creatures climbed out and began shooting at Miko and Jack, who, thankfully were behind cover.

"Huuuumanz." Snarled a larger one with a boomshot and fired it off, shredding a section of cover infront of Miko.

"Scrap,Raf, Locust in training room, Miko chuck the frag!" Jack barked both over his comm and at Miko.

"Can't only smokes." Miko complained as she fired blindly over the cover with her Boomshot, reducing one of the attackers to a pile of bile and blood. She pulled out her Lancer and fired blindly over the cover once more, clipping the larger one in the arm.

"Jack, Miko, be advised, those are hostiles in there, I've notified Fowler, hold out until they can arrive." Raf told them over the comm. "The whole base is under attack, Ratchet's got a buzerker in a headlock...HEY!"

"Raf? RAF?!" Jack called over his comm, only static ensured. He disconnected. "DAMN! Miko, we lost contact, we've got to hold here until help arrives" A boomshot round flew over his head and exploded into the wall behind him.

"Got'cha!" Miko cried over the constant rattle of Lancers and the explosive crack of Boomshot rounds.

"SNRAAAAAA!" Cried the larger one as it chucked the boomshot aside and pulled out a large blood covered blade, charging his way, right for Miko and Jack.

"Miko, NOW!" Jack called and Miko chucked the smoke grenade, creating a thick black cloud of smoke. They both opened fire into the could, snarls of pain and sounds of bullets ripping flesh were muffled by the roar and clatter of the Rifles. when the smoke cleared the locus were all dead and the hole sealed with debris from the shooting range.

Miko sighed with relief and reloaded her guns,again, her Snub jammed. Jack reloaded his too and picked up a gnasher shotgun from a severed locus arm on the floor. A man in COG armor rushed in with chainsaw bayonet blazing and stopped with an impressed smirk upon seeing the carnage.

"you two, nice job, gibbed a boomer, two drones and a fricken theron." The man smiled lightly. "Come on, we've got to evac, brumuks are inbound and revers, it's fucking E-Day all over again." He pulled a shogun from it's holster on his back and reloaded it then tilted his head to the left before walking out the bullet-hole ridden doors. "Name's Dom."

"Sargents Miko and Jack Darby." Miko introduced as she fired a few rounds off behind her, killing the wretch that had been stalking them. "Fucking monkey dog."

"Heh, you sound like Carmine." Dom smirked as he stopped by the shredded remains of a Drone and three COG soldiers by a slightly ajar door. "Shh, Buzerker."

Miko and jack nodded as a soft whimper came from the room and Dom peaked inside before carefully opening the door, Raf was in there trembling immensely with his eyes darting between Ratchet who has breathing heavily an a thick blast door which seamed to of been welded shut.

"Raf, what happened?" Miko asked as she rushed over to the quivering 17 year old.

"Buzerker and and t-tickers." Raf stuttered a he gestured to the many craters on the floor then with a shaky hand he pulled his Gorgon Sub-Machine-Pistol from it's holster and pointed it towards a busted open vent grate. "Th-they came through there."

Suddenly, the whole base shook and raf looked at a monitor and gulped. "Anyone know how to fight a corpser?"

"Better get me a HoD Raf." Miko remarked as she placed her Boomshot down on the table. "I'm out of ammo and apparently Corpsers take a bettlyfull to kill."

"True." Dom sighed as he looked as his shotgun. "Those fat fucks are like tanks."

"Right, Miko, there's ammo in the cabnite there." Ratchet told the woman as he welded another sheet of metal to the door. Miko nodded and began to raid the cupbord for ammo and grenades.

"Dom, I need to find Mrryah." Jack told the sargent. "I can reason with her."

"I think fenix said the same thing." Dom muttered. "Anyway, why'd she listen to you?"

"Uh who's this Mrryah chick?" Miko growled as she eyed jack suspiciously.

"Family." Jack muttered as he forcefully shoved a clip of ammo into his Lancer.

"Dude, how are you related to that bitch queen?" Dom asked, completely confused.

"Not all her children were Locust." Jack muttered in annoyance as he began to raid ammo clips and shells from the cupbord.

"Wait, hold it, I thought June was your mum." Miko pointed out.

"Miko, Adoption." Jack bluntly told her. "And before you get all worked up and worried, I'm no Locust, well, less than 30 percent but still..."

"Eww, you married a grub." Dom gagged,earning a elbow in the ribs from Jack.

"Look, she'll know it's me simply by scent and well...er, my voice." Jack gulped slightly.

"So, the queen's human but can identify Locust by scent and smell even if she's never heard them talk?" Raf asked bluntly as he checked the ammo in his Gorgon pistol.

"Smellwise yeah, but er..." Jack cleared his throat then made a sound simular to the low pitch growl the Locust make. "...yeah."

Miko shuddered and Ratchet looked odd, as if torn between disgust and wonder. Dom held the barrel of the shotgun he was carrying to Jack's head, surprisingly, the man didn't flinch.

"Give me one god damn reason grub." Dom threatened.

"I'm not a grub, besides all I did was say one word." Jack sighed softly.

"Which one?" Dom asked in an impatient and cold tone.

"He called for me." Spoke a woman's voice, Dom spun around only to get shoved back. In the doorway stood two theron guards, both in red armor and the Queen of the Locust, Mrryah. "I honsetly did not expect you to of survived this long Guur."

"It's jack." The raven haired man deadpanned. "My name is Jack, not Guur."

"Stuborn." Mryyah muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Now then my child, why call of me in the middle of battle?"

"Mum, you need to stop this." Jack told her firmly. "And how did the Locust survive? the lightmass bombs, the 'cure' and the fraging Lambet, just...how?"

"We adapt and survive my son." Mrryah cood then turned to face Miko. "That one, she has scent, why?"

"Get away from my wife." Jack glared at the Locust queen.

"Oh, she's your mate, if she were a locust, she'd make a fine theron guard." Mrryah remarked sarcastically then faced Raf. "Is this your heir?"

"No." Jack deadpanned. "Raf is my friend"

"Hmm,Raaf, finally a human with a decent name." She remarked. "Now, why summon me?"

"To tell you to stop, after three decades our kind has been abscent, now...now we're back and ruining stuff, It's E-day all over again, isn't it?"

"You must understand, the Lambet are back, we either find a new territory or die out." Mrryah deadpanned as she looked over to Ratchet in annoyance. "COG and it's robotic helpers."

"I have a name you know." Ratchet remarked as he continued welding, oblivious to what was happening.

"Can't we just call off the invasion, fight the lambet ourselves?" Jack asked hopefully. "Human and Locust, we're all human somewhere, even the Sires."

"I shall call a halt-fire to my troops, but only until I've decided on the offer." Mrryah told him bluntly then made a noise akin to a shreek.  
The responce was a loud hum of roars, screams and howls. "Do not make me regret this."

"I wont." Jack told her. "Ratchet,call up my mum...er, my human mum." He amended. "We'll need a lot of medical staff on hand."

"She knows grub biology?" Dom asked in shock.

"Dom, think scaly muscular men and you've got Locust, we're really not that different, only skin wise." Jack explained. "Also Miko, tickers and Burmak, wanna help?"

"Boom?" Miko asked hopefully as she held up the Hammer of Dawn targeting device she swiped from Raf.

"No, not boom." Jack deadpanned. "Ive dealt with tickers before."

"And?" Dom asked.

"Give 'em rotten stake or something,they love it." Jack shrugged.

"No, just detonate them." Mrryah told them. "The vermin just chew through our food stocks."

"Tiiiikuuuuuuurssss baaaaaaaad." One of the guards growled.

"Hey, how did you survive Marcus giving you the old lancer to the chest?" Dom asked as he watched the ueen. "I mean surely not even Locus can survive that."

"It was only a three centimeter deep cut, the armor took the brute of it." Mrryah explained as Ratchet pulled a lever located on a large control panel and a swirling vortex opened up and June rushed through but then froze at the sight of the Locust. she dropped the box just as Ratchet closed the vortex and she gulped.

"Mum,meet...er well, my real mum" Jack nervously explained. "Also,I'm sure you know Dominic San Tiego?"

"Uh...well, I...Hi?" June nervously smiled as she picked up the medical box, not looking away from the locust once. "I'm June Darby."

"I am Queen Mrryah of the Locust horde." The tall blonde woman nodded in repsonce to June. "You have raised him well, although I do not aprove of his choice of Mates."

"Uhm,well...thankyou." June gulped nervously. "Ratchet? Uh,why are Locust here and not shooting us?"

"Rude." Mrryah huffed. "I ordered a cease-fire until we can resolve a probelm involving Lambets."

"Rust lung or full blown?" June asked.

"Fuuuuuuulll." One of the guards growled as it's arm twitch slightly.

"Right, they're Lambet." June muttered as she put the medical box onto the bench with a metalic clang. "Anybody need medical attention?"

"Yeah, I got a round in my shoulder." Dom piped up. "Some gru...er...locust shot me." he quickly corrected upon seeing the sour looked the therons were giving him.

Just as Dom sat on the swivvle chair next to the bench, fowler burst in with a snub pistol drawn and took aim at mrryah, only for jack to step in his way. "jack, out of the way."

"fowler, leavemy mother alone." jack warned as he aimed his gnasher shotgun at fowler's chest. "she called them off and this whole e-day thing was due to a retreat she ordered."

"jack, i don't know what you're thinking but that... _thing_...is not your mother." fowler deadpanned. "she is a fucking locust, a beast!"

"Fowler, we're beasts are we?" jack asked with a slight growl. "You know bloody damn well i was found in the hollow twenty three years ago, you fucking know it!" Jack shoved the barrel of the shotgun roughly into Fowler's chest and his eyes squinted at the agent. "Now I suggest you back the fuck off."

Fowler glared at Jack for a few seconds then holstered his Snub and raised his hands in defeat.

Jack nodded and holstered his shotgun but he still glared at fowler before turning to the Locust. "Vraa hakka kreeeesh."

The guards nodded and looked to the queen for aproval,when she nodded they put their weapons down and one of them leant against the wall, smoking a metalic stick.

"Aaah, huh?" fowler asked dumbly. "jack speaks Locust?"

"No duh." Jack deadpanned.

"And...what did you ask exactly?" Fowler asked cautiously eyeing the guards.

"I asked if they would be able to relax and lower their weapons." jack explained. "It'd make them look less leathal and you'd be less inclined to attack."

"So, when did you learn grub?" fowler asked as he glared daggers at jack.

"i taught him." june told Fowler as she pulled a boltlock round from dom's arm. "it was easier than having him learn english first."

"And where in sam's hell did you learn that?" fowler asked in shock.

"Fowler, I work with rust lung patients, sometimes we'd get some nut who gibbered on in Locust." june explained as she began to clean the blood from Dom's shoulder. "you'd pick up on a few things."

"Kreesh vaa." jack cursed and facepalmed

"language." june and mrryah ordered in unison.

"what?" jack asked in shock. "nobody outside us knows the locust have called off the firing, it's a slaughter house out there."

"i'll fix it." fowler told him and pulled his comm to his mouth and spoke. "all units this is special Agent Fowler, do not engage the locust, i repeat do not engage the Locust, there is a truce in place until further notice."

"all members of Prime squad." jack ordered into his comm. "report to hanger-E, no shooting the locust and defentiely not the queen, take the corridore, the main's got a buzerker in it in a foul mood."

"jack,that wise sir, the grubs are in there...you sure they won't pull one?" Asked a female voice.

"sierra, shoot one and I'll shoot you for insubordination, clear" Jack asked over the comm. "and find where the fucking hell Brontson is!"

"Fell in an E-hole, tickers got him." Sierra reported back with a smug tone. "Deserved it too."

"Sierra, get here ginger before I drag you here by your pony tail!" Miko growled over her own comm.

"Yeash, fine Sargent Darby." Sierra huffed. "I'm comming."

"Sierra, bring any wounded Locust you can, we've got medical suplies here." Jack told her.

"Fuck no sir." Sierra warned. "I can barely lift the fucking Retches."

"Just get here." Jack sighed and shut off his comm.

"I swear, the camrines are cursed or something." Dom huffed as he climbed off the chair. "Only one to survive last time as the eldest, now his son's dead too."

"Yep, cursed." Miko said aloud, then turned to the Locust. "Play go fish?"

"Gara graaan." The locust nodded and pulled out a old dirt covered set of playing cards. a crooked smile on it's lips.

"SWEAT!" Miko cheared and sat down by the Locust as he delt cards.

"Oh fuck, there's two of them." Mrryah moaned as she glared at the locust and Miko. "Hyperactive, trigger happy and immature."

"All the reasons I love Miko." Jack smiled as he watched his wife and the locust play cards.

"Hey I...whoa." Awed a ginger haired COG soldier as she dropped her shotgun in shock. "Who's the lady in grub armor?"

"My mum." Jack deapanned. "Mrryah."

"How is a grub your mum?" Sierra asked then looked to june. "Furthermore, how does this make sence?!"

"I adopted Jack after he was found in the hollow by two dead guys and a Locust." June answered. "By a very young and clumbsy nurse."

"It was you I saw that night." Mrryah muttered. "I arrived just as I saw some woman make off with my little guur."

"Sorry." June replied with a slight blush.

"No matter, last time I held a grudge, I took a blade to the chest." Mrryah muttered then turned her attention to Sierra,making her shudder slightly. "You, sierra, you answer to my son correct?"

"y-yeah." Sierra gulped.

"See, guur, she'd be more fitting than Miko." Mrryah replied offhandedly.

"Two things mum, one; I'm married to Miko, who I love, Two; Sierra's not my type." Jack answered. "Also, It's not Guur, it's Jack,okay?"

"If that is what you wish." Mrryah said hesitently. "For the time being...Jack... I shall leave some troops under your command."

"Under who's juristiction?" Fowler demanded.

"Mine human." Mrryah said sternly. "He is the prince of Locust, he needs his own guard." She then looked at one of the guards and nodded, it then walked off and out of the massive room.

"i've got a guard already." Jack told her.

"Oh? And where is this guard?" She asked in mild surprise.

"Not here right now, she's off rebuilding her home." jack answered. "But she's due back today."

"Speaking of which." Ratchet ramarked as he pulled a lever and turned to face everyone else but stuttered in shock. "W-what are t-they?!"

"Locust, Jackrabit's species." Miko answered then turned her attention to the game. "Got any...7s?"

"Goooo fiiiissshhh." The locast smiled and with a moan,miko picked up another card.

"How...but, Jack's not human?!" Ratchet asked as he twitched slightly.

"He's MOSTLY human." Queen Mrryah answered the confused medic. "I am his mother, queen of the Locust, we're a mutation of Human kind."

"Jack, I think I now know why your blood tests were abnormal." Ratchet shook his helm. "At first, I thought it was a combination of Energon exposure and the key, but now..." his voice got drowned outby the sound of a motorcycle engine as a blue motorbike skidded to a stop and transformed, blasters aimedat the Locust.

"Arcee, don't." Jack told her.

"Jack,who or WHAT are these things? Arcee asked warily.

"Those THINGS arcee, are my species." Jack deadpanned. "I'm partially Locust, but I take after my mum there."

"June adopted you?" Arcee asked as she arked a metal eyebrow.

"Can everyone stop asking that?" June asked in annoyance as she started packing up the bandages.

"Sorry June." Arcee apologized. "But how come we've never seen these, Locust around before?"

"We're mainly subterrainian." Mrryah answered as she sat down on a chair. "After Jacinto crashed into the hollow,most of it was flooded, hence we moved deeper underground, a few years ago, there were these stone creatures calling themselves Unicron who attacked us, we started digging upwards and found Lambet again, we fled."

"Don't blame you." Jack answered. "Lambet explode and that spreads the infection."

"So Jack, if that's your real name, how come you aren't showing up with a card or something saying you're locust when we met you?" Arcee deadpanned.

"Arcee, locust human wars,remember?" Jack asked.

"Scrap, you're right." Arcee face-plate palmed. "So, Sierra's in here and not freaking, why?"

"She got moved to Prime Squad after Vince was caught for being M.E.C.H." Miko answered and turned back to the game she was playing. "Uhm, 8s?"

"Fiiissh." The Locust answered, Miko groaned and picked up another card. "3s?"

"Damnit." Mikomuttered as she handed over the 3 she had.

"Well, Jacks right, much better than doc bot." Sierra quipped as she looked up from her datapad.

"Don't callme that,." Ratchet muttered as he closed the spacebridge connection. "Hey, Guur, remember Miko is not aloud near the gun cabinate."

"Don't call me that." Jack groaned in embarrisment as he blushed red.

"You're name's Guur now?" Arcee asked with a mused smile.

"It was that, it's my Locust name." Jack explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"And A good name it is." Mrryah answered as three Locust entered the room, two in theron armor and one in Kantus armor.

Behind them was a rather disgruntled looking man.

"Fowler,mind telling me why the heck Locust were requesting my presence?" The man demanded.

"A truce sir, Jack and the queen are the ones who thought it sir, the Lambet are back." Fowler answered with a salute.

"So, how did he call a siese fire with the queen?" The man asked.

"I believe he just asked." Miko quipped.

"And why the heck would he ask a queen Grub?" The man asked once again in an annoyed tone.

"Sir, that is my mother you're speaking of." Jack warned. "I do not care if June's my legal guardian or not, you will not insult my family."

"So, you're a Locust then?" The man asked in annoyance. "And you didn't bother declairing yourself?"

"Talk of my son that way, and this truce ends here." Mrryah warned.

"Sir, after all I've been through, I didn't need being locked up or experimented on." Jack told the man firmly.

"Curnel Ross sir, surely the Lambet are a larger threat than Locust." Fowler tried to reason.

"Great, I'll inform the president of these events, until I return, I want the locust detained, including Jack." Cernal Ross said in a firm tone.

"actually, sir, can I suggest something?" Arcee asked.

"You may go ahead." The cernal nodded.

"Can't we try to intergrate your two cultures together?" Arcee asked hopefully. "if the queen does so, then won't the others follow?"

"They would." The queen explained with a soft smile. "Human and Locust, living aside another, my original dream before E-Day, then those retchet Lambet forced my hand."

"I'll need an official cover story for you little 'visit' your majesty." Cernal ross said tensly.

"We were running from Lambet, humans attacked first, it was a misunderstanding." Mrryah stated.

"Better then that." Ross warned.

"Well,what if we just Say the lambet started to attack the humans as her people fled and the humans returned fire on everything?" Arcee suggested. "It makes sence."

"Agreed." Ross stated. "I'll inform the higher ups then, Mrryah, can stay with Jack." With that, he walked out of the room just as a gray haired man in Cog armor with a scarred cheak walked in.

"So, she did survive." The man grunted in a gruff voice.

"Marcus, behave." Mrryah warned. "you are such a pain little child."

"Stop with that." Marcus grunted. "Why are you grubs still Alive? I thought the machine killed yer!"

"I'm still around, so it mustn't of worked." Jack shrugged. "Sargent Fenix, mind telling why you're here?"

"Saw some grubs comming this way and not shooting guys."Fenix said with an uneasy tone" and how's she alive? I saw you killed twice, by the bomb and when I stabbed yer."

"Fenix, Shut it." Fowler ordered. "Esle you'd have a shotgun to your chest and a bunch of therons after you."

"Oh yeah?" Fenix snarled. "Who's gonna try and shoot me then?"

"Me." Jack stated as he pulled out his shotgun. "Now, shut up about how you think my mother should be dead."

"June, this kid serious?" Fenix asked in shock. "He thinks the grub's his ma!"

"Marcus, he's right." June told him. "Mrryah is his mother."

"Great, I'm outranked by a grub." Fenix moaned then looked at Mikoand the theron playing go fish. "Since when are grubs this civilised?"

"We always were Marcus." Mrryah told him calmly. "You know it, I know it, everybody knows it."

"Oh, so the genocide was civilised then?" Fenix snapped.

"Stand down." Fowler ordered him. "Now."

"Fine." Marcus grunted. "I still don't trust her, or the kid." He sat down on the chair next to where Arcee was standing calmly. "Hey 'cee, how's cybertron?"

"Dull." Arcee blanked with a slight puff. "Anyway, I find Earth more interesting to be on, Jack's here, Miko, heck, even fowler is."

"Right here you know." Fowler huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Sargent Fenix, the Lambet are back, so, peace treaty, truce, sease-fire, what ever you want to call it, is in effect until further notice, Ross has got me and Mrryah on lockdown until he clears everything." Jack told him.

"Good for yer kid." Fenix grunted.

"Which means, we're working with the Locust, standard for if you're in my squad then." Jack smirked slightly but quickly cut it out. "Look, I know you don't like my kind, considering the only other hybrid is my mum, but, come one Marcus, I've never let you down, remember '23 when I had to drag your aft out of M.E.C.H fire?"

"Yeah." Marcus grunted in annoyance. "Fine, I'll lay off, but one wrong move, I'll shoot to kill, got it?"

"Marcus." June warned. "You know darn well Jack can handle a decepticon by himself, what makes you think a few lambet will be different?"

"Mum, he wasn't talking about the Lambet, besides, I'm part Locust, remember how vunerable they are to Imulsion based Lambetcy, the fumes are going to be killer." Jack shuddered and earnt a concerned look from June. "You know, I think we need to figure out what I call you and my realmum when you're in the same room."

"Just call her June and the queen Mrryah then." Miko sighed. "Any fives?"

"Gooo fiiish." The locust chuckled. "Wiiiiiiinnnnnnnaaaaaaaar." he declaired with a smirk upon defeating Miko in a simple game of Go-Fish.

"Frag." Mikomuttered as she foldedher arms in annoyance and looked at Jack. "Dude, Locust are lucky."

"No, Skaarg there is just good at card games." Mrryah smiled softly. "Ever srince he found that pack of cards, he's been a nusance, not even Raam could get him to stop it."

"Right, in other words, Miko and the grub there should never be left alone in the same room." Fenix stated.

"A disaster waiting to happen." Mrryah agreed. "I'd sooner let you ride a Brumak again."

"Hey, watch it." Fenix warned.

"Well, you did level most of the tunnels." Miko pointed out as Sierra and Fowler left.

"So, four in the afternoon and squat to do." Arcee huffed as she looked around. "Also, can somebody tell me why there is that fragging ticking sound and those snarls coming from behind the doors?"

"Buzerker and Tickers." Miko smiled slightly. "Queen Mrryah wants the tickers kiled but the buzerker, I'm not too sure."

"I believe restraining her would sufice." Mrryah nodded calmly. "Could that oversized machine with the irritating voice restrain her?"

"Hey!" Ratchet barked back.

"Tsk~Tsk Docbot, you insulted jack's mum and the queen." Miko snorted a laugh. "Guess you can expect a ticker attack soon."

"I'll...I'll restrain the creature, anyone who wishes not to be mauled by it,should leave." Ratchet gulped as he looked at the door he had welded shut.

"I best go then." June gulped. "Er, driveing out or ground-bridge?"

"I shall set up the extra rooms." Miko sighed with a roll of her eyes. "June and Mrryah, sorry but only one guest bed." Miko said nervously.

"I am more than happy to sleep upon the floor." Mrryah smiled lightly as she stood up fom her chair.

"Hey uh, how tall are you exactly?" Miko asked the locust queen.

"Three quarr." The queen answered. "Around...7 human feet."

"Wow." Miko smirked slightly. "So, right, let's go and get out of here." Jack and the therons nodded enthusiastically.

"So, how're we going to get everyone back? there's seven of us, excluding Arcee and the SUV's only got six seats." Jack explained.

"I'll give you a ride jack." Arcee explained. "I'm sure either of your parents won't mind."

"I've gotta go, this place smells like shit." Marcus muttered as he walked out of the room,Raf following him.

"Scarr huuur vak kra nu." A theron grinned smugly.  
"You know, you smell like shit to him too dumbass." Jack retorted. "Miko, on the other hand, will pummle you if you even think of insulting her." Jack deadpanned to the theron who kept puffing a locus equivilent of a smoke. "Or...you may be in for unexpected chainsaw practice."

"Kreef." The locust gulped and quickly stubbed out the metal smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

TFP one shots

X-men

I own nothing.

An ordinary day in the boringly dull town of Jasper in Nevada. Well it was that until about fifteen minutes ago. A section of downtown was in turmoil, the streets had melted into a bubbling molten tar. A single ginger haired girl sat amongst it sobbing into her hands, unable to control what she was doing around her. Five figures were floated over on a thick metal plate being directed by a brunet woman in green nurses clothing with a yellow over jacket. Three of the figures were in a yellow and black uniform with many "X" patterns incorporated into its design. One was a rather slim girl with brown short hair and a soft and understanding expression. The next was a blue furry man with three fingers on each hand and a tail, his eyes shun yellow softly. The final figure in uniform was a tall man with mutton chops and a stubble. Then there were the two without uniform. One was a girl wearing punk clothing and had a pink streak through her black hair. The other was a skinny teenage boy wearing grey and white clothing with blue jeans, his raven hair was short but well kept.

"Listen, we're like, here to help." The girl in uniform told the ginger haired girl.

"Nobody can help me, I...I can't stop it." The ginger hair girl sobbed softly as a strong burst of heat emitted from her.

"Listen, Sierra, we CAN help you." The teenage boy told the girl softly. "I promise, you're not alone on this."

"J-Jack?" Sierra sobbed as she looked up at the teen.

Jack nodded at her. "Miko, could you help her?"

"I'll try...this is so cool!" The girl with the pink streaks giggled as a layer of organic metal covered her body and she jumped into the molten tar. "Yeah! this is kinda like a sticky hottub."

"Focus bub." The man with mutton chops huffed.

"Right." Miko giggled slightly as she waded over to Sierra who was on the only not melted part of the road. "Come on miss popular, calm down, alright?" Sierra sniffed but nodded as she tried to calm herself, eventually she stopped melting the road and Miko climbed up onto the non-melted section. "Come on, we should get you out of here."

"W-why?" Sierra gulped.

"You are too much of a danger out here on your own, trust me, I should know." Jack explained as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Okay June, I zink we're good now!" Kurk called over to the nurse. The woman nodded and slowly lowered the metal onto the now hardened but extremely misshapen road.

The nurse walked over briskly towards Sierra and Miko. She pulled out a stethoscope and a thermometer. "Listen, just need to take skin temperature, okay?" Sierra nodded and June placed the metallic tip of the thermomitor onto her skin, it read 210F. "Well, atleast it's not going to melt much, but I'd suggest you avoid flammable fabrics and plastic stuff, okay?"

Sierra nodded then looked through her pockets, her phone's battery had exploded, ruining her purse and her bus card, credit cards and her keychain decoration duck. "Oh crap."

"Come on, we need to get going." Miko piped up as the organic metal faded from her body, leaving her looking normal. "Else the cops show up and blame this on me again."

"Again?" Sierra asked.

"Don't wanna know, trust me." Jack sighed as he shook his head. "Kurk, if you please?" The blue man nodded and everyone vanished with a puff of smoke.

They re-appeared in a massive underground base, six metal titans were walking around, The Autobots. Optimus Prime, the red and blue leader. Ratchet the orange and white medic. Arcee the pink and blue scout. Bulkhead the dark green wrecker weapons expert. Bumblebee the yellow and black scout and finally, Wheeljack, a white mech with red and green stripes. Kurk fell onto his rear with exhaustion as he sat there panting.

"What the...sentinels?" Sierra asked in confusion. "Aren't they supposed to kill mutants?"

"Not sentinels." Ratchet piped up as he absently waved his servo, paying little attention to much else.

"Hey, did you...Sierra?!" Asked a ginger haired teen in shock. "She was the one calling for help?"

"Yes Raf, she lost control of her powers, melted the road." Jack told the boy. "I doubt she even knew she was a mutant."

"I...I'm a mutant?" Sierra gulped, looking guilty. "Now I really regret supporting the sentinel programs." She added as she looked to her feet.

"Meh, you, like didn't know." The brunet girl shrugged nonchattedly. "But it's like, in the past."

"Hey, Kitty, up for some games?" Miko grinned.

"LIKE TOTALLY!" The girl declaired as both her and Miko rushed up the stairs to the human area of the base which was equipt with an ATARI, two chairs and a TV.

"So, what's going on exactly?" Sierra asked, looking around.

"These are the autobots, sentient alien machines from cybertron." Raf told her. "They innitially came here looking for energon and to protect earth from the decepticons after this massive civil war they had over energon on their homeworld, it kinda killed their planet and they scattered to the stars."

"Why didn't they just share?" Sierra asked, earning a light chuckle of beeps from Bumblebee.

"They're like Humans and Mutants Sierra." Jack explained. "They experience the same kinds of emotions we do, including greed."

"Hey pups, if I'm needed I'll be in the training room." Logan piped up before he walked out of the room with Kurk and Bulkhead following him.

"Right, Explanations, pretty much every person you see through here is a mutant." June explained. "Asides Agent Fowler, but he supports us." She then shrugged.

"Do you all melt roads?" Sierra asked sheepishly.

"No, I control magnetic wave pulses, I can push and pull metal near me with them." June explained as a wrench flew off Ratchet's desk and then Back before the medic noticed it. "Miko can convert her skin into an organic metal."

"I'm...I'm telepathic." Raf added shyly as he rubbed his right arm. Sierra nodded, that seamed to make sence considering what he said earlier.

"Logan can heal rapidly and has claws." June explained. "Kurk, as you've seen can teliport too."

Sierra then looked to Jack who looked nervous. "So, what can you do?"

"I..er... I'd rather not say." He explained as he blushed nervously.

"Please?" Sierra asked sweetly. Jack sighed deeply.

"Fine, I've got a regeneration ability and inherited my dad's weirdness." Jack sighed as he pulled an eight foot-long rifel from his pocket along with three strings of yarn, two frozen bags of peas and a hammer. "See?"

"How the hell did you do that?" Sierra asked in awe.

"No fricken clue." Jack sighed as he pulled out a katana from his pocket. "My dad was able to do this all the time, kinda weird really."

"Wade Wilson, Deadpool." June clarified, noticing Sierra's confused expression. "Guy's practically immortal and irrisponcible."

Sierra nodded then sneazed, it melted the floor. "Sorry." Ratchet turned around and frowned deeply.

"I NEEDED THAT!" The medic shouted in anger.

"Doc, it's just the floor." Jack told him. As he said that a massive white box with the words he just spoke appeared next to him.

"Whoa..." Sierra awed.

"Yeah, that sometimes happens." Jack sighed as he poked the odd floating box of words. "Mum said it happened to dad a lot."

"So...you're like a living cartoon character?" Sierra asked with intrege.

"That's one way of putting it, I've been shot, blown up, stepped on, stabbed, frozen, burnt and even drowned yet..." Jack shrugged. "Here I am."

"Ouch..." Sierra winced at the thought.

"We should get back to school." Jack told her.

"But, it's a holiday?" Sierra asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later, just can you come with me?" Jack asked, sierra reluctantly nodded. Jack looked to Ratchet who groaned before turning on the groundbridge and jack lead Sierra through it.

"Are your bones viberating?" Sierra asked with a slight shudder.

"You get used to it." Jack explained non-chattedly. "Anyhow, Welcome to Xavier's institute for the gifted." He explained as he gestured to a large building infront of them, albeit it was the back section of it.

"How did we...?" Sierra began in shock.

"Get here?" Jack finished for her, she nodded. "Groundbridge, kinda like a wormhole."

"Uh...okay." Sierra answered with a slight shudder. "So...what are we doing at a school for smart kids and so far from jasper?"

"Uh, simple, this is a school for mutants, even the brotherhood knows that, especially Vince." Jack explained bitterly.

"Vince is with Magnito?" Sierra gulped.

"Yeah, he's basically magnet head's mussle." Jack sighed then began to walk towards the building, sierra closely behind him. A woman was already waiting for them. "Hi Miss Orolo."

"Hello Jack, who's your friend?" The woman replied with kind smile.

"I'm Sierra." The ginger teen introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you aswell." Mrs Orolo smiled then nodded. "I take it your the cause of Jack having to leave in the middle of our talk?"

"She is, they needed somebody who won't burn to death is she went Nova." Jack explained sheepishly. "And even I admit she was hot...Melting wise!" He quickly amended with a blush. That earnt a giggle from Sierra and a knowing look from Mrs Orolo.

"I may of melted the road a bit...okay a lot." Sierra sighed with embarrassment. 


	8. HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON P1

I own nothing.

PART I

Welcome to Berk. A small island a few days north of hopeless and 12 degrees south of Freezing-to-death. While most places have cats, dogs or other animals, Berk has something different. Dragons. You see five years ago Hiccup, the least battle worthy child in the village befriended probably the most elusive of all dragons. A Nightfury. Over the years Dragons and Vikings have lived together in... relative harmony, despite the best efforts of those like Mildew and Alvin. Last year the island's chief, Stoic, was killed in battle, his son Hiccup took his place as his mother was unwanting to lead.

Hiccup was a skinny man, only 21 years old. His hair was charcoal black and messy. His right leg, replaced with a metal replacement after a dicey encounter with an alpha dragon the year he met toothless. His clothing consisted of nothing more than a brown coat and pants with a stained grey shirt. His armor on the other hand, was designed to look like a Nightfury, even including glider fins to help him if he got knocked loose during a flight.

Then there was Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend. She was well toned and fit. She always wore a leather cardigan and a armor plated skirt made of sheep's skin and grunkle-iron. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and was a peach blonde color. Aside her waste was her battle ax, she barely left anywhere without it. Where as Hiccup preferred diplomatics and tactics, Astrid just wanted to strike hard and fast.

As usual on Berk the one legged, one handed blacksmith with a stone tooth, Bogard, was making weapons and armor for the dragon riders and villagers. There was a crash behind him and he groaned. He turned to find a rather fat blonde boy and a spilled pile of swords. "Fishlegs! For the love of Thor, I just cleaned in here!"

"sorry, I just stumbled, I was coming to see how that armor for meatlug is coming, you know how swords scare her." fishlegs explained nervously as h backed up, spilling a bucket of water into the forge's fire.

"Fish legs! "Bogard groaned in exasperation.

" I'm just gonna go exploring then." the young Viking said timidly.

"Sure, what could possibly go wrong? " in truth Bogard was an optimist, even though stuff generally goes wrong, he never seams to get overly worried, unless it involves Alvin. Little did he know a odd vortex opened up on the other side of the island,throwing out a blue and pink mechanical giant and a boy who looked just like Hiccup. 


	9. How to train your dragons p2

HTTYD #2

I own nothing.

Arcee groaned. She just got through a malfunctioning space bridge and ended up on a beach with her chest hitting a rock upon impact. Jack was not as good as lucky, the teen managed to land face first on her back. His left replacement leg had come loose and landed in the sand. The leg looked human asides the fact it was made of metal and was grey.

"Jack, you okay? " Arcee asked in concern for her partner.

" I feel like Megatron shouted in my skull. " the raven haired teen groaned as he slid off arcee's back and onto the ground where he fell over." where's my leg? "

" uh, here" offered a timid voice. Both Arcee and Jack spun around to see a fat blonde teenage boy in Viking a tire riding a fat dragon with tiny wings.

"uh... Thanks" jack smiled as he accepted the damaged prosthetic from the boy. "er... Who are you?"

"fiishlegs" the boy answered then patted the fat dragon. "and this is meatlug."

"I'm Jack." the raven haired teen answered.

"and the giant? " the boy asked politely as he glanced at Arcee.

" I'm Arcee." the autobot answered as she sat upright. "do you know where we are? My GPS doesn't have signal here."

"uh, we're on Berk, a few days north of hopeless and a twelve degrees south of freezing to death." fishlegs answered happily.

"uh.. Thanks." Arcee replied. According to her system database, no such place existed. And given the energy readouts she got from the vortex collapse, they're in a new dimension.

"is there a place around here I can fix this? " jack asked as he held up the broken metal leg.

" sure, but more complex than Hiccup's new leg but I think him and gobard could fix it." fishlegs shrugged as he climbed onto meatlug. "need a lift?"

"uh, no thanks, I can manage." jack smiled as Arcee transformed into a motorbike and Jack slimmed on.

"By Thor that's cool! "fishlegs awed." how did they do that? "

" I'm an autobot, we can all do this." Arcee answered as she followed meatlug and fishlegs back to the village. Needless to say, a loud bright colored motorbike got lots of attention in the primitive village, more so than dragons.

"whoa, what's this? " asked a Young man who looked like jack but with green eyes instead of blue and the left leg was prosthetic instead of the right.

" found them on the shore, he calls himself Jack, and the giant he's with is called Arcee, they need some help." fishlegs explained as Jack climbed off Arcee, balancing on one leg with the other under in his arms. When Arcee transformed a black dragon rushed over, snarling at them from besides Hiccup.

"whoa, easy there bud, it's okay." Hiccup soothed the night fury called toothless.

"Okay, uh hi, sorry to be a bother but I need a place to repair my leg." jack explained as he held onto Arcee's leg for support. "it was damaged when we arrived."

"sure, looks simple enough." Hiccup smiled. Well the universe had other ideas, the leg spring snapped, launching a metal plate off and the foot shot off. "or not." 


	10. Chapter 10

Star wars Rebels TFP crossover.

I don't own either.

Lothal, a small mostly grassland planet in the outer rims of Empire controlled space. In orbit around the planet planet was three massive triangular white ships called Emperial star destroyers. Around each ship thousands of Tie Fighters and drop ships flew in patrols. Or rather there was, a rebel cell, designation Spector, had launched an EMP burst to disable the fighters and gain access to the star destroyer. Kanan, a middle aged human with brown hair and green clothes was inprissoned there for one fact, he is a Jedi. Ezra, a blue eyed, black hair boy in Street clothes with an old Republic helmet and clone trooper leg armor for his left shin was rushing through the halls of the destroyer towards the prison block. His Blaster based light Saber at the ready should he run into an inquisitor. As he rounded the corner he slammed into someone and fell backwards. He ran into a boy wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans, a red facelike badge on his right shoulder and a bronze and silver lightsaver hilt in his hand.

"Scrap! " the teen cursed. He then spring to his feet and drew his lightsaver, it flickered on with a electric blue glow and he took a defensive stance." look, I don't want trouble imperial... Wait, since when do kids work here? "

" I'm not an imperial." Ezra groaned as he stood up. "who are you?"

"Prime seven." the boy answered. "Here to bust out the jedi."

" Spector Six." Ezra introduced, using his code name. "jedi in training."

"Lets get your master then." the boy smiled then pulled a primitive communication device from his pocket and it flipped open. "Prime nine, how's it coming?"

"Almost done, found a Mandalorian chick here who had the same idea, bigger boom then we planned." came the girl's voice. "Spector four or something."

"prime nine, found Spector six here, we're heading to the second cell block, first was empty." Prime Seven replied. "Don't forget to add the paint, can't wait to see this art. Over and out."

"Great, block two? " Ezra groaned in annoyance.

" yep." Prime seven replied. "get on my back, I'll force sprint us there." Ezra nodded and carefully climbed on. The next thing he knew they were sprinting down the corridors at the speed of a pod racer. After a minute of running the teenage boy stopped out the front of a cell and went to push the button to open it but paused.

"OH no." they gasped and stepped back. The door slid open and sister Ten, a black haired inquisitor walked out in her black sith uniform, her dual bladed light Saber clipped to her back, she smiled at the boys with a nod.

"jack, good to see you." she smiled to Prime seven.

Ezra gulped and drew his light saver. It's blue blade activated with a hum.

"Karan is alive, tell Doc to check sector four delta iota." the sith explained. Ezra noticed neither the sith or Jack were hostile. "I'll give you time to escape too." with that she tossed a metal device to jack who caught it and pocketed it. She then walked away as if nothing happened.

"uh... What was that? " Ezra asked on shock as they entered the room to find kana awake and unharmed.

" my mother." jack answered simply then checked his watch. "cameras will be on in seven, we gotta hurry."

"youre sith?" kanan asked in shock to jack.

He shook his head. "I'm a jedi, my mum is only a sith to pass information to the rebels, her only flaw is her love really." he pulled his light saver before using it to cut through the metal restraints. Kanan rubbed his sore wrists and grabbed his light Saber from the nearby table and clipped it to his belt. "Prime nine, call in the wreckers, we're disabling the ship."

"gotcha, me and Spector four are headed for cargo three now." Prime nine responded. "Did you get the Intel?"

"Yep, Doc two gave the plans, we'll meet you there." jack explained into his phone then looked at kanan and shrugged at to odd look he was getting. Suddenly an explosion shook the shop. "WHAT'S HAPPENED?!"

"Bucket heads blew the fuse, got three minutes to meltdown." the girl responded, Kanan and Ezra's comms beeped.

"Boys, get out of there, bombs going off! " replied Spector Four explained." we're waiting on you now go! " 


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Triple crossover!

TFP, GoW and PJHOO

Well, introductions, right? My name is Jackson Darby, son of Primus, Guardian of the key to vector Sigma, Decifle of Primus, bane of Megatron, destroyer of Skyquake zombiecon and Prime of the hunt, wilderness, spark bonds, loyalty and heroism. To my left is Percy jackson, son of persidon, bane and destroyer of just about every nasty thing out there, barer of achillies curse, savior of Olympus thrice, husband of Artemis and God of honor, heroes, loyalty and tides. To my right was Kratos, former God of War, death, underworld, sky, Thunder, fire, forges, knowledge, wisdom, crafts... A lot of other things but current God of destruction and barer of the blades of Olympus.

Now, if you're wondering what the heck is going on with three powerful beings in the same room, no we aren't about to fight, in truth we were dragged along by our wives. Me by solus, Percy by Artemis and Kratos by Athena. I seriously didn't mind much that I was dragged along by Solus much as I was rather hard to get mad, percy however looked like he wanted to run off and stab a monster while kratos looked annoyed he got roped into this by Athena.

"alright, first game, spin the chip! " Solus declared happily, she was best described as bubbly, hyper and skilled.

The game name earn some odd looks to say the least. Luckily I'd learnt the rules from when I was dating Arcee." like truth or dare but you spin a pointed data chip to decide turns." I explained. Athens smirked at that, probably already thinking of ways to embarrassed percy and artemis. Said goddess of the hunt however was scowling at Solus for suggesting a 'Males game' instead of something a woman might pick, but that was just Solus for you.

"what is a data chip? "kratos grunted, No one was wanting to explain it to him, he had been stuck in tarterus for a few thousand years after all.

" this." Solus sighed as she picked a small triangular shaped chip around half a inch long and a quarter inch wide. Now unlike most cybertronians, Solus had an inbuilt mass shifter, turns out the one the bots found five years ago was a prototype. She placed the chip on the table and spun it. Eventually it pointed to kratos. "okay, now you choose to do a truth or dare."

"Dare, nothing scares me." kratos declared arrogantly.

"I dare you to pet a bunny." Solus said evily. Kratos gulped nervously. I, along with artemis were literally on the floor laughing.

Artemis clicked her fingers and a bunny with white fur appeared on the table. Kratos leaned back from it. It's nose twitched and kratos screamed ad fell over. Everyone burst into laughter, kratos, most dangerous god ever and he was afraid of a Rabbit.

So far it was Kratos: - 1

The chip was spun again and it landed facing me. Kratos have an evil smirk.

I gulped. "Truth!" I blurted, no way was I up to fighting some giant spider or the dredge of bohrees.

"have you ever broken the law? " kratos asked, now bored at the fact I chose truth.

" yeah, I think me and Arcee broke the speed limit dozens of times." I admitted sheepishly. Solus shook her helm in disbelief.

Score kratos, - 1, me 1.

The chip was spun again and it landed on artemis. "dare." she chose in a proud demeener.

"I dare you to kiss kratos on the lips." yes, I know, evil but she deserves it!

"this is because I shot you in the butt isn't it? " artemis groaned, I'd honestly forgot about that.

"no,its because you called Solus a whole when she announced we were dating." I told her firmly. Artemis shrugged and lightly kissed kratos before recoiling and wiping her tongue with her hands as if to get rib of a bad taste. The chip was spun again and it landed on Athena. Two hours later, and a new table (percy broke it by accident) the scores were as follows.

Kratos:-32 Athena:129 Percy: 132 Artemis: 135 Me: 113 Solus: 182

"and the winner is, Solus." Athena lamely declared.

"Ymmm mmm mhh! " Solus cheered with a mouth full of salsa and milk."(yes, I've won!) 


	12. Chapter 12

As and slightly ooc

Three teens walked through the streets of Jasper. Annebeth, the blonde haired girl wore a demim jacket, black jeans and had a necklace with different beeds on them. Grover, a teen with aslight gotee, bad legs (if only people reallyknew the reason!) wearing a loose wolly hat, a orange shirt and really baggy long pants. Then, there was Percy Jackson, or Percyous for those who knew the truth about him. He was wearing a white polo shirt, a blue jacket with a ballpoint pen in his pocket, black pants and white sneakers. They were given two specific points to their quest. First: Find the two gods and the two half bloods, then, get them safely to the camp. All they had to go by was one name. Jackson Darbyious.

After hours of searching they came across another likely house, it looked ordinary,yet Mist hung around it heavily and it didn't smell of monsters, which was a good sign. Percy knocked on the door and a black haired woman answered it.

"By the gods!" She gasped. "Get inside before they come!" The woman urged the three teens. "Grover, what the scrap kid?!" She demanded. "Eight years and you still wear that rediculess hat!"

"Sorry Juniper Darbious." Grover stuttered. "W-we, the orical, um...sent on a quest."

"Let me guess, hermies wants his training wheels back?" Juniper asked unamused just as the rev of a motorcycle engine got their attention,followed by the sound of a garrage door closing.

"Mum, I'm back!" Called a raven haired teen as he entered the room and smiled softly to the three teens. "Annebeth, Percy, Groven, I was expecting you lot three hours from now." He smiled.

"Uhm, Lord Juniper, is he halfblooded?" Percy asked nervously. Mr.D gave them a heads up she ws one with a temper which made zues look tame.

"No, he is your great, great, great uncle." Juniper responded. "And drop the Lord dung okay? been nothing to rule since cybertron died."

"Who?" Annebeth asked, normally the smart one and she was stumped.

"So, let me guess, two half-bloods and a satyer here to find two gods, and I presume annebeth's half brother and The daughter of Aries.?" Jack smiled calmly. "Oh don't worry, she's his son but she takes more after her mother, all about music and adventure."

"Lord Jackson Darbyous." Annebeth smiled with a polite bow.

"I don't do the Lord stuff, okay?" Jack asked with a smile. "I'm just an immortal kid."

"Right, er... would you please be able to help us locate the others?" Percy asked nervously, so far, this god reminded him of hermees.

"Easily." Jack replied as he pulled out a cell-phone, perfectly normal in every way, no enchantments, no curses, not even wifi, it was just a simple phone. "Ratchet? It's me jack, got three people here who need to get basebound, ...no ratchet! they are not Mech and I assure you...yes they're civilian but...Look! no time doc, just open it up, or I'll have miko play they shreak metal...thanks." He hung up the phone with a smile. "Okay, to the garrage." He smiled as he walked off. "On and Grover, drop the crutches, and no fighting these friends of mine, I assure you they're not monsters or automotons." He added as they entered the garage, nothing in there but old paint tins and a blue motor cycle with a set of pink highlights.

"Arcee, base bound, three guests." June told the motor cycle, confusing the three teens. "Now before I go summon a scraplet."

The bike seamed to shudder at that and it's parts whirled around and transformed into a large blue feminine robot. "June, I swear I will make you pay for that." the femme growled.

"Half-bloods, and grover,meet Arcee, my partner and personal friend." Jack smiled as he gestured to Arcee. "And no Grover, your smell isn't off, she isn't a monster."

"But...what? how did you...?" Grover trailed off.

"God remember?" Jack asked as he rolled his eyes and with a flash a swirling green vortex opened up in the room. "Right! Arcee and mum can go first, then you three, I['ll go last." They all agreed and walked through the swirling vortex and into a room filled with giant metal automaton like beings simular to Arcee yet so very very different.

"Whoa." Grover awed as he twitched slightly.

"Great, more teenagers." Ratchet groaned as he rolled his optics. "And one is impaired."

"Ratchet, not the time." June scolded the large mech as Miko came bounding over asking a illion questions a minute before Jack told her to stop.

"Whoa, and I thought carrisa was hyper." Percy muttered.

"Well, she is her half sister." Jack smiled.

"Jack?" Called a timid voice. "Uhm,w-why does the kid in the crutches look like he is part goat?"

"Raf, come here, we'll explain everything at once." Jack smiled calmly. "OP! Get here big brother!"

"Jack, I thought you were clear on the issue behind that?" Optimus half whispered as he entered the room.

"Rules have flown out the window faster than hermies can run." Jack shrugged. "Miko,Raf, these are Grover, Annebeth and Percy, halfbloods and Satyre these are Miko and Rafael, children of Aries and Athena respecitvely."

"Wait, wha?" Miko asked. "Like they gods from that PS2 game?"

"Yes and No, the gods are real and when they decide to have children, with mortals, half-bloods are the resalt, you know them as Demigods, you two are demigods,Miko,Raf." Jacksmiled as he clapped his hands together. "RIGHT! Now then, the other explanation, I am not human as it were, neither is mymum, I am the son of Primus and Juniper, I am brother to the thirteen primes and Optimus, great, great uncle to the gods of Olimpus and frankly, the only one asides from Percy Kronos ever feared, I'll tell you, worst great grand-nefiew ever he was."

"So,what are you then?" Arcee asked. "And the scrap is wrong with you for not telling us?!"

"Simple Miko can't keep a secret to save her life, Fowler's a annoying aft spirit who chats toomuch, Raf would probebly shut me out and you!" He added, fixing a death glare at ratchet. "...would want to examine me and probebly for hours on end, I may have eternity ratchet but I honestly I hate the medbay As for what I am, I am a god, litterally, Jackson Darbyous, God of survival, Juniper Darbious god of healing and shouting...well, not the second part anyway."

"It is true." Optimus nodded to the others, Miko seamed to get over-hyperactive very suddenly and Raf just looked down right confused. "Jackson and June are indeed gods, I am only a demigod, much as all other primes."

"So, this primus guy and what exactly makes robots?" Percy asked in wonder and curiosity.

"Nothing, that's normal for a cybertronian Percyous, they're from another world, where I was originally from, let's just say, on cybertron, it's either hide using mist or leave for organics." Jack explained as he pulled a gold coin from his pocket and a flask of glowing blue goo. "First off, this is way easier than how you lot got here." With that he poored the blue substance on the floor and tossed in a coin. Immediatly, a rift of sorts opened up, showing the camp on the other side. "Now, Optimus, Arcee, being the only half blood and my partner, you two ONLY are allowed to come, or Chiron and Mr.D may get mad, as I know he's on probation now, so wineless wine god, kinda sad." He shrugged and Arcee walked over.

"how?" She asked.

"Oh this? Gold demacha and a little energon, and NO miko, you cannot try this, it's very complex, more than an iris call." Jack told them, glaring slightly at Miko. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, how did you know our names and who thier parents are?" Grover asked with a slightly surprised tone.

"I'm the god of survival Grover, I know each and every time you've survived dying and may I say Percy, your brother was lucky with that hydra, and really remember this one thing: Annoy me son of the sea god, and you'll fine Miko pulled a hermees if you know what I mean." Jack told him.

"Gotcha." Percy gulped. "Pranks until not even tarterus is safe."

"Oh snap!" Jack gasped."Tarteus! Percy, Miko, sorry but this is VERY VERY importent, we'll go to the camp first, but you two need to come with me after that, my nefiew can be quiet rash."

They nodded and walked through the rift and right into the middle of a roman style camp. there were twelve houses each in different styles, a large barn, an arean, corts, race tracks, docks, strawberry fields and a large woods.

"AH, Percy, you made it back and...by the gods, don't tell me the automotans were requeired?!" Chiron pleaded saddly. "And what the tarterus is that rift?!"

"Ah, Chiron, how have you been?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Lord Jackson Darbyous." Chiron said politely as he bowed by dipping his front legs, you see, he was a centaur.

"Chiron, no Lord or any other tittle please, just call me jack." Jack smiled as Chiron stood up propperly. "Miko, Raf, welcome to camp half blood, Chiron here will start orientation I believe."

"Sweat!" Miko called loudly.

"Hi." Raf gulped.

"Deturmined or not?" Chiron asked with a smile.

"Yes to both." Jack smiled as Percy, annebeth and grover walked through with Arcee, the portal closed then. "Miko is the daughter of Aries, Raf is the son of athena."

"Very well, I missed the days when you helped the sorting, so much easier." Chiron sighed softly. "Mr.D!" He called an a fat cupid looking man waddled over.

"What?" The man groaned then he noticed jack. "Hi uncle."

"Di-Di, behave." Jack warned. "Remember, your powers don't effect me."

"Sure sir." Mr.D grumbled.

"Miko to Aries cabin and Rafael to Athena" Mr.D added sourly. "Make a friend or two and jump in lava for all I care."

"So, this camp is for halfbloods then" Arcee asked as she looked around.

"Hmm, an automaton." Mr.D smirked. "Wierd color choice too."

"She is no automaton, if anything, she's much more than even the gods can make, she is a sentient alien mechanical being." Jack replied. "But she goes by Arcee."

"And what in the name of primus are you?" Arcee asked looking over mr.D

"Mr.D is the god of wine, he's immature, a party goer, basically a god version of Miko." Jack told them and he snapped his fingers, a odd roman style helmet with two fin like ears on the sides appeared out of thin air, he then tossed it to Mr.D. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your birday party D, run in with uncle."

"Y-you don't mean...HIM do you?" Mr.D shuddered.

"Yes,Unicron." Jack stated,many expected there to be thunder yet there was none.

"N-no thunder?" Chircon stuttered.

"None,Zues knows better than to anger me or my mother, mind you, I still say that Persidon and him have egos bigger than their worth."

"HEY!" Percy protested.

"No, it's quite alright." Jack smiled. "You should of seen then when they had their little war with the titans, ah...good times, good times."

"You're nuts." Miko protested.

"Miko,you're so much like your father it's insane." Jack sighed. "Right, Now down to the less fortunate stuff, Chiron, percy, Miko and Arcee must accompany to see Hades, he's gotten restless with all these cybertronians showing up and him with no power over them." Jack explained.

"Wait, they don't have souls?" Percy asked.

"No, they have sparks, it's exactly like a soul but made of electricity." Jack explained.

"Is that climbing wall made of lava?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, extra challenge." Percy smiled. "So, when do we go?"

"I'd say a few minutes...Carissa! I see you over there!"

the girl in question dropped the log and cursed in ancient greak before walking over. "Who the tarterus are you?!" she demanded.

"Jackson Darbyous." Jack explained calmly. "Uncle to Kronos,son of Primus and god of survival, and might I say, excelent aim but try to react faster, that cyclops almost had you and percy that other summer."

"Is this kid for real?" Carissa demanded with a glare.

"Yes, you and your father, somuch alike,also, this is Miko." Chiron explained with a smile. "She is your half-sister."

"KKeep in mind, she'smore likely to act like hermees with her pranks than areas, he's a bit ashamed of her for some reason." jack shrugged. "Yet, she's fighting in an intergalactic war."

There was a oud pop sound and a man with leather showed up on a motorbike right next to them.

"OI!" He growled. "What the pits of tarterus is this run doing here?!"

"Areas,behave around your children and uncle." Jack deadpanned,making the god freeze stiff.

"O-of corse lord jackson." Areas stuttered in shock.

"Miko here has been fighting that little intertgalactic war I told you of." Jack smiled.

"Uh, hi?" Miko gulped.

"Miko huh?" Areas grizzled. "Yeah I remember you, those scrapper things, I hate to say it...but good job,much more war for us." He smirked then glared at carissa. "You on the other hand, failed miserably,go away."

"Areas, need I remind you of the little rule?" Jack asked sternly.

"Fine,what evs." Areas muttered and dissapeared with a puff of red smoke and a loud crack.

"Did...did he just backchat a god?" Arcee asked blankly. "Because, I'm sure humans can't do that."

"So?" jack asked blankly. "He's my nefiew, the god of war, says alot for his children aswell."

"Is it just me or is jack acting pompus?" Miko asked.

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

"I'm not being pompus,just glad I don't have to act mortal and frail anymore." Jack sighed as he stretched his back. "Let's see, uhm, oh right!" Jack smiled as he pulled a watch and a compas from his backpack and handed the watch to Miko and the compas to Raf. "Push the buttons on the side."

Miko did so and the watch turned into a sort of bow and Raf's compas turned into a spear.

"Whoa." Raf and miko awed in wonder.

"Gifts from my mum." Jack shrugged

"Oh Chiron, my father wanted you to have this." Jack smiled as he handed a small metal orb to chiron. "It's a music pod, he said how much you lked those."

"Thankyou lord Primus." Chiron smiled as he looked over the orb in his hands. There was a flash of blue in the sky and a rift opened up in the grounds.

"Not him." Jack groaned as sierra walked through. "Oh, sierra, I thought it was...you know...him." Jack apologized.

"No worries." Sierra shrugged. "Thankyou for telling me what 's been going on." She added as she walked over to chiron and smiled slightly. "Arceee, can you please stop glaring at me?" She asked without even looking.

"How did she know?" Arcee asked.

"Sierra can see everything around her 'cee, she's the human duaghter of one of the guards here in camp." jack shrugged as sierra walked off towards the main building which looked like a roman style bank. "don't get either mad,it's not pretty."

"Right, so this hades guy?" Miko asked.

"Right, yes yes, Percy, Arcee,Miko, please follow me, we're talking the shortcut." Jack smiled as he pulled out his phone and typed in a roman phrase, a green rift opened up and they walked through, right into Hade's throne room.

"Jackson Darbyous." Hades moaned in annoyance. "I've kept the rules in fairness, why are you here and...Percy..." He growled.

"I am here to make sure Unicron is still in slumber." Jack told him.

"Yes yes, great geat grandfather is asleep." Hades moaned. "Now why are youhere?"

"I am here Hades to see if we may be able to make a deal." Jack explained. "As you know Miko, Percy and Arcee here are brave, honorable and incredibly lucky at avoiding death, even without my help." Jack smiled.

"Go on." Hades grunted.

"As you know Cybertronians cannot go to tarterus, so, if any more turn up here, I want you to redirect them to either the Pit or to the well of allsparks on cybertron." Jack requested. "Also,you're hiding something from us."

"Kronos," Hades gulped. "Has risen."


	13. Chapter 13

A blue and black streak shot through the sky above jasper, giving off a faint ghostly blue glow. it shot right towards the housing district and vanished into thin air. in the darby residence, jack's room was a mess, his sheets tossed on the floor and a mound of pillows in the corner, the boy himself was looking over a small circular badge which belonged to his father, it was devided into four quarters, two green, two grey, forming an hourglass symbol on it. He sighed slightly as a gold breath protruded from his mouth.

A ghostly blue creature which resembled a large humanoid moth floated down through the roof. It's wings folded over its body, giving a cloak like appearance simular to a grim reaper.

"Hiya jack." the figure spoke with a teenage girl's voice.

"oh...hey miko." jack sighed glumly. "Lost another mask?"

"What? Nooo." Miko said uneasily. Jack gave her an annoyed look. "Okay, so I broke it..."

"Damnit Miko." Jack groaned. "You know what Magister Tennason would say?"

Miko held a digit to her mouth and gave an innocent shrug. "Irrisponcible?"

"Yes Miko, what would happen if Docbot found out about you, then what?" Jack asked with an annoyed tone.

Miko winced slightly, then shuddered. "He'd stick my half necrofridgian ass in stasis until June arrived or fowler?"

"Well no scrap." Jack groaned as he walked over to his draws and pulled out the top draw, then removed a panel in the back and pulled out a blank facelike mask. He handed it to Miko who put it on, with a silver flash she looked like a human teenage girl with asian features and black hair with a pink streak.

"thanks Jack, I owe you." Miko grinned innocently. "Why do you even have so many of those anyway?"

"Miko, when you are the kid of a plumber and Ben, you learn to prepare." Jack shrugged. He then pulled up his left sleave to show a green watch like device with a cylinder hole in it, the same size as the badge, he screwed it into the deivce and a automated voice responded "Omnimatrix operation, playlists 1 to 3 unlocked, playlists 4 and 7 partially unlocked, you have one new massage."

Jack looked at it curiously before he played the message.

"Jack, we've got a problem buddy, you're dad's after me, think I stole some stuff, help please?" Came the raspy reply.

"Is that Argit?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Yep, and by the sounds of it, he tried to steal galvin tech again." Jack sighed as he deleted the message. "What's the bet it was takkadon though?"

"Meh, a hunk of tatenite?" Miko shrugged.

"Well that's expensive." Jack sighed. "Ya know what, forget it Miko, also, stop sneaking out."

Miko giggled and shrugged before climbing out of the window.

Jack put the omnitrix into standby mode for the time being as he walked out of his room and downstairs. He entered the kitchen and pulled out a slice of pizza from the fridge. He then sighed, not even seven and he was boared. Just then his mother June came into the room, wearing her full plumber gear. It was a white and black metal suit which gave the wearer a bulky appearance.

"Put that down jack." June scolded him just before he was about to take a bite from the pizza. "Get Arcee and get to base, it's not going to be safe for a bit." Jack put the pizza back in the fridge and nodded, whenever she said not safe, it meant not safe for him to be seen by the bots.

As jack entered the garrage he found Arcee leaning against the wall with a finger to her helm, obvoiusly on comm.

"Jack, we've got to go." Arcee told her strongly. "Vilgax is coming." Jack coffed in shock, earning a raised optic ridge from Arcee. "Funny, didn't know humans knew about him."

"Uh...well you see, " Jack quickly figured out an excuse. "It's a decepticon right? It'd be safer away from them?"

Arcee gave a moc sighed, a human habbit she picked up and shook her helm. "Vilgax is a organic being Jack, a conquer of two galaxies."  
Jack pretended to remain clueless but in truth he knew all to well about Vilgax, his mum told him it was because of him his father was dead, that was when he was 12, the day he first found out about the plumbers and extraterrestial life. "He was the one who once nearly took over Earth, if it wasn't for one man." Jack nodded slowly, that man was his father, he gave his life trying to stop that monster of a squid headed pile of scrap.

Their conversation was interupted by a massive spiked orange and red sphere slamming into the house, ripping it in half. June came running through, blasting at it in full plumber gear. "Jack, get her out of here!" She ordered, Arcee was dumbfounded, June was a plumber and she didn't even figure it out!

"Got it, Arcee, we need to go!" Jack told her as a orange beam shot from the sphere, knocking june out. The sphere split in half with a release of preasureized gasses, As it cuntinued to get wider a reclangular door opened with a greyish mist filled hiss, out stepped a massive green creature with a squid like head, red eyes filled with evil, orange spikey armor and two clawed feet.

"Jack Darby Tennason, I have come for the omnitrix." The creature snarled.

"Vilgax." Jack growled in anger, He pulled back his left sleave and slammed his palm down of the dial of the omnitrix. There was a green flash and standing in his place was a humanoid living diamond. He looked at his hands then groaned. "A pentosapian? Nuts..."

"Pathetic." Vilgax snarled as he swatted both Jack and Arcee outside. Arcee landed right ontop of Jack.

"OUCH!" Jack groaned as he rolled Arcee of of him,he wacked the dial on his waist again, this time there was a green flash and he looked like a black, white and green humanoid liquid metal. "A galvanic mechamorph?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"Arcee, I've got an idea." It spoke with a electronic version of Jack's voice. "Just, try not to fidget, this can be a bit...weird." Arcee nodded and figured the rest of it, she'd never seen a galvanic mechamorph before but she knew what they could do. Surprisingly as it merged to her body, she was still in control.

"Arcee, we should drive, very fast." It cautioned, Arcee had no better idea, Vilgax could take on megatron and win, what chance did she stand?! "i've slready sent a becon to the plumbers in the area."

"Wait, you know about them?" Arcee asked in shock as she deployed the sadie holoform and raced down the street, twice the speed she could normally go.

"Yeah, mum and dad were plumbers, my dad was Ben tennason, where else do you think I got the omnitrix?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"And yet you chose to keep it from us." Arcee sighed.

"In my defence, how would Ratchet or Fowler react?" Jack asked as Arcee swerved aside from a lazer bolt.

"Fare point." Arcee agreed. A blast of blue ice shot right behind them. "WHAT The PIT?!"

"MIKO!" Jack chuckled as the blue and black moth girl flew along side them.

"Dude, you henita buka! You're enjoying this aren't you?!" The creature scorned in Miko's voice.

"Not really." Both Jack and Arcee answered at the same time. "Miko, go make sure my mum's safe, she got knocked out at the house"

Miko nodded before turning invisible and jetting off towards jack's house.

"How is that thing miko?" Arcee blurted aloud.

"Her mum's a necrofridgian." Jack explained as they went around another corner, Vilgax's death sphere cut right through some person's backyard just to keep up. "Arcee, before I do it, just want to know if you like the idea of flight?"

"If it gets us away from him!" Arcee called as a blaster shot barely missed her back tire. Then what she heard was horrifying to her, the sound of cybertronian transformation and galvanic mechamorph manipulation. The next thing she knew she was flying!

"PIT OH PIT OH PIT!" Arcee screamed as they shot in the oposite direction.

"Sorry, but I did ask." Jack pointed out.

"IS THIS PERMINANT?!" Arcee called.

"Uhhh...only if you add it to your Altmode storage." Jack told her.

"OH PIT YES!" Arcee laughed, Jack was mildly confused. "FInally, not even starscream is safe!"

"Ratchet to base, this is Jack and Arcee, we need a groundbridge, Vilgax is in persuit." Jack spoke using Arcee's comm.

"JACK?! How are you using Arcee's comm?!" Ratchet asked in confusion.

"I'll explain once we're at base!" Jack urged.

"HOW ARE YOU UP SO HIGH?!" Ratchet called in shock.

"Upgrades." Arcee chuckled as a blast clipped her new wing. "SCRAP!"

There was a green flash ahead and the groundbridge opened up, Arcee flew into it and right into base where the Awed ratchet was waiting.

"Arcee?" He asked in confusion.

"And Jack." The black and green liqud metal spoke, stunning Ratchet. there was a beeping sound Jack knew all too well, the goo flew off Arcee, with a red flash Jack was standing where the goo had landed, the omnitrix was in red standby mode.

"Bu-and and and and and and and." Ratchet repeated as he twitched slightly before falling over.

"Heh, doc glitched." Arcee mused slightly. She then looked over her arms and legs, the wheels now looked as through they were also super thin turbines and her arms were slightly thinner, her blades looked longer and sharper while her hands looked less ridged and mre streamlined. "Huh, nice Job."

"Thanks." Jack shrugged as he looked up at her with a smile. "Sorry if I freaked you out back there."

"Freak me out? Never." Arcee scoffed playfully.

"Dudes, Miko here, hello, docbot?" Miko's voice asked over the base's comm system. "Need pickup?"

Arcee chuckled as she turned on her comm before speaking. "Miko, Ratchet glitched, just me and Jack here."

"Well, open the thingy!" Miko shot back, Arcee chuckled as she opened the groundbridge and in flew Miko with June in her arms.

"C-c-cold." June shivered slightly. "F-f-fraging c-c-cold Miko."

"Can't help it." Miko told her as she let her down. "Huh...docbot really did glitch, and...JACK YOU BUKA YOU GAVE HER AN UPGRADE!"

"Miko, he did ask before hand." Arcee pointed out as she closed the groundbridge. "Besides, if he didn't Vilgax would of got us."

"Vilgax?" Miko squeaked in fear.

"Yeah, he's after the omnitrix." Jack sighed as another comm call came in.

"Guys, this is Raf, need pickup, got ran over by some vilgaxian ball." Raf groaned over the comm system.

Arcee opened the groundbridge and Raf stepped through, his skin was bruised in several sections and somethign stirred under his shirt.

"So how's it going Raf?" Miko asked.

"Well, I got ran over, flung into a car and shot at." Raf groaned. "Wait...where's you mask?"

"Secret's out." Jack told his young friend.

"Finnaly." Raf sighed with releaf as a tail flicked down from his back, a raptor like tail. "Uh yeah, I'm partially Kineceleran, but I think Jack's dad just called it an Xlr8." He shrugged.

"Hey, any word from Sierra?" June asked.

"Yeah, last I heard she was trying to divert traffic." Raf explained. "Not hard for her really."

"What, she a galvanic mechamorph or something too?" Arcee asked sarcastically.

"No methanosian." Spoke a new voice as a being assembled themselves from plant roots, it was obviously female and had red Moss like hair.

"hehe, bloopy plant." ratchet giggled before fainting again. 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, people dissed my last PjHOO Tfp story so upon request I made a better version grammar and plot wise with a slow build.

Tfp PjHOO part one

Explosions sounded through the forests of Long Island. Camp Half-Blood was on edge, these sounds weren't like anything mortals had made or any monster they'd encountered either. Annebeth had her spear out and waited nervously by her boyfriend Percy who had is sword, Riptide, drawn and ready, both covered in Greek bronze armor, what they saw shocked them, which for two demigods, said something, two teens, both around the age of 18 were sprinting down the hill as purple spheres shot by them, exploding on impact with whatever it hit. The boy was raven haired and wearing slightly torn and ruined clothing, a grey shirt and black jeans, the girl had pink and black hair, a punk rock shirt and shorts which were slightly ripped on the left side. Chasing them was a rather large automoton spider like being with black and gold armor, something not even hephestus would dream of. The raven haired boy shoved the girl aside as a purple shot exploded between them, they then both ran through the magical barrier which guarded the camp, Definitely half-bloods.

"RUN!" The teen called as he skidded to a stop and pulled a stange locket from around his neck,it instantly grew into a wrist mounted sword, not greek, egyptian, chinese or roman in origin, Who the pits of tarterus was this kid?

"JACK NO!" The girl cried as the spider figure sprinted throught the barrier, Okay, panic time! It lunged right for Jack, only to have it's fingers sliced off by the odd blade. Annebeth and Percy charged the large automoton with 30 or so campers from Ares/Mars cabin, Jason, son of Jupiter was calling down thunder against it, to no effect.

"No effect!" An Ares camper called as their blades shinked harmlessly off the metal, the automoton swatted them aside, the only one seemingly able to hurt it was this Jack guy with his odd sword. The creature hissed and turned into a helicopter, (that tears it, Annebeth needs to upgraid the automotons!) and flew off. Then what came next was horrifying, six more metal giants each one identical. They had the campers surrounded instantly. Then oddly the girl charged at them, seamingly she caused chaos everywhere she wished, fissures opened up, swallowing some of the creatures, a metior smashed into one and two more friendly fired, leaving them all smoldering wrecks.

"Scrap, I...I thought this place was abandoned, not...not some greek farm." Jack panted as the weapon retracted into a locket like device and he hung it around his neck.

"Welcome, so, what kind of monster was that thing?" Annebeth asked. "And how does that blade work, it's obviously not magical in nature."

"Not aloud to say either of them." Jack panted. "Hey...miko...how'd you do that?"

"Not a clue." The pink and black haired girl shrugged. "Happens sometimes."

"Ah, great, new kids." Jason panted as he limped over, he really was exhausted.

"Anyway, Welcome to camp-halfblood." Percy smiled.

"Wait, isn't this the camp mum wanted me to go to?" Jack asked Miko in shock.

"Yeah, my mum wanted me here too, apparently to keep me safe from dad." Miko shrugged.

"Well, anyway, since you got past the barrier, you're obviously demigods, and since you both mentioned mums, I'd take it you know which god your parent is?" Asked a firmilular voice, Miko and Jack's jaws dropped, it was Chiron, the old dude Fowler arranged to see them a few weeks back. "Ah, yes, Miko and Jackson, you're early and by the looks of it, already having monster troubles."

"Err..." Miko droned in shock. Chiron from the waste up looked normal, from the waste down, he was a white stalion.

"Airachnid and drones, we face them a lot." Jack panted slightly. "So...right, I'm jack, she's Miko."

"Percy Jackson." Percy smiled as he introduced himself. "Son of persiodon."

"Annebeth Chase." Annebeth smiled. "Daughter of athena."

"Jason Grace." Jason rasped as he caught his breath. "Son...son of Jupiter" by this point, ares and mars cabin disperced to patrols.

"Jack whoa." Miko awed, above Jack's head was a red glowing semiseethrough mask like face. "Dude, what's with the projector?"

"No projector, Jack has been claimed by his godly parent." Chiron explained. "Although, isn't that the coat of arms of your large friends?"

"Autobot symbol...wait...my dad's primus?!" Jack shouted in shock. Percy and Annebeth had no clue who that was, none of the gods they know of that's for sure. "Er...M-miko...above you." Jack gulped

Miko looked up and gasped, above her was a purple starlike face which shimmered in the air like poison. "Unicron." She gasped through a sob. "My dad's the fricken chaos bringer?! SWEET!"

"Unicron? Primus?" Percy asked in confusion. "Who're they? Minor gods?"

"Not even I know the answer to that one." Chiron admitted.

"Long story short, Unicron is the god of evil, destruction and all things nasty, he is Gaea's dad and frankly the center of our world, like litterally the core of the planet, Pimus is the god of all creation, goodness and light." Miko explained. "Unicron became earth, Primus became cybertron."

"So, these gods are powerful I take it?" Percy asked nervously.

"Duh, If unicron wakes, boom, no more planet earth." Miko explained as she mimiced an explosion with her hands. "Kinda what we've been doing past summer."

"Unfortunately big old buckethead megatron's got some titan called Kronos helping him now." Jack huffed. "Right, er...we should get going, we didn't pack anything and Arcee's looking for us."

"Jack, there you are." Sighed a loud voice with relief, a blee and pink automoton walked in and noticed all the people. "What? how?"

"Magical barriers." Chiron explained. "It's good to see you again Arcee."

"Chiron." The large metal femme nodded kindly. "So, that's the magical protection you mentioned and what's up with vehicon in a pit?"

"Me." Miko grinned. "Turns out my dad's unicron."

"Primus." Arcee groaned."I should of known it was the chaos bringer."

"HEY!" Miko protested.

"Miko, you're a walking hazard half the time." Arcee smiled slightly. "Not to mention you're the only one who always seemed imune to the dark stuff and produced a signal of it."

"So, who made the automoton?" Percy asked. "And why blue and pink?"

"Bad choice of words shrimp." Arcee warned.

"Funny, son of the sea god called shrimp." Jason chuckled slightly.

"Nobody made me, I'm a living machine from cybertron." Arcee growled at Percy. "And you just made a enimy."

"Oh great, another one." Percy sighed. "Let's see here, Kronos, Gaea, Mars/Ares, Athena, Zues, Aphrodite, Mr.D, almost every monster out there, yeah, I think I've got enough."

"Arcee, relax, he's got Miko humor." Jack sighed as he shook his head.

"JACK!" Called two firmilular voices. Vince and Sierra?!

"I'm GONNA PUMB...shit." Vince coffed upon seeing Arcee. "How-what is that?!"

"Jack's Bike." Arcee told vince straight out. "So, wanna call me slow still?"

"N-no." Vince squeaked and he ran off.

"Uh,hey jack." Sierra smiled softly. "So, halfblood too?"

"Yeah, son of Primus." Jack explained nervously.

"Who?" Sierra asked. "Is he a roman god?"

"Uh no, he's kinda Gaea's uncle, he's the god of good and creation." Jack explained as he blushed.

"And I'm daughter of Unicron." Miko grinned savagely. "He's the chaos bringer, destroyer of worlds, the center of our planet and basically a walking danger zone the size of the moon."

"des imortales." Sierra awed. "I feel sorry for his siblings."

"Yeah, poor dad." Jack sighed as he shook his head. Sierra shot him a funny look. "What? Primus and Unicron are brothers."

"Well, you two must be completely impossible then." Sierra smirked.

"Sierra drop it." Annebeth warned. "Just because you're child of Nemesis, doesn't mean you've got to start fights."

"Nemesis, the god of revenge?" Jack asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Dude, she's got something against me and Arcee."

"All because I wouldn't kill Airachnid." Arcee muttered. "Even though the glitch deserved it."

"Right, uh, can we get away from the main road, monsters can smell you easier the closer you are to the barrier." Percy explained then looked to Jack. "So Jack, what's the sword thing made of? Not imperial Gold, shiethian steel or Celestial Bronze."

"Cybermantuim." Jack answered as he pulled the locket out and it extended into the wrist mounted blade. "It's sort of a three for one deal here."

"How?" Chiron asked.

Jack looked at Arcee who nodded. "Uh right, it's kinda a kill all for everything, even normal people, It turns into a blade and doubles as a blaster of sorts."

"Interesting, if only we had more such weapons." Chiron muttered to himself. "Is there any other way to defend against those drones as you call them?"

"Heavy objects, like really heavy, uhm, ignite their energon, crushing them." Jack then went silent for a few seconds as he tried to think of new ways. "...Melt them?"

"You'd need a smelter's pit for that." Arcee sighed as she shook her head.

"Dude, Dark energon and Energon crystals will work." Miko shrugged. "And I can use Dark energon, I literally draw the stuff to me and from me." Just to prove her point, a 2 meter high hunk of Dark energon sprouted from the ground, Arcee quickly moved away, as Did jack and Chiron, the others soon got the idea, Dark-Energon, kinda very bad for you.

"Miko, er...dispose of it, please?" Jack asked as he covered his mouth with his sleave. "That stuff will effect me and Arcee the most you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll just take some to make a blade, aint nobody gonna touch it." Miko muttered as she ripped off a large hunk of the crystal before the gem sunk into the ground. "Right, where's a workshop? Cus unless you've got someone else who can handle this, I'd probebly better get to work." As she walked off under escort from an Ares camper, everybody got the idea, clear off from Miko, Dark energon is pretty bad.

"So Jack, what did you do to upset mum?" Sierra asked as she curled her hair around her finger. Why was she acting like that?

"I had a chance to take revenge upon a decepticon who did a lot of bad to me, my family and my friends but I let him live, so yeah, She's both pissed at me and impressed with me." Jack shrugged.

"Impressed?" Sierra asked in confusion as they all walked towards the red barn known as the bighouse.

"I've kept six people from her grasp, helped Optimus Prime, er...another Demigod, regain his memories and besically stopped end of the world three times." Jack explained.

"So, every summer for me then." Percy chuckled lightly. "First year here with the master bolt, then the sea of monsters, finally the laberynth and the Titan war... loosing my memories and the giant wars too."

"Wait, that was the three day period when Newyork was frozen right?" Jack asked.

"How'd you know?" Percy asked. "Aren't you new to all this?"

"Camp thing, Yes, demigod stuff, no." Jack explained. "Me and Miko tend to attract more monsters than Nico de Angelo and that says a lot."

"You know Nico?" Annebeth and Percy asked in shock.

"Yeah, thing about me and Miko, cannot die, the underworld can't accept Sparks so Lord Hades just spits us back up here." Jack shrugged as a fireball went off in the woods. "Oh was that a dragon? Or a flame nympth?"

"Dragon." Chiron answered. "Now Arcee, normally I am to understand you cannot be seen by public eye, well you are most welcome at Camp-Halfblood."

"Or new Rome." Jason added with a smile.

"Been there once, that god of borders, OCD hey?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...how'd you get in there?" Jason asked jack slowly.

"SImple, Dad wanted me to go there and talk with that traitorous wreck Octavous about how he's been treating Nico." Jack shrugged. "That was what, two, three years back."

"Didn't you only find out this primus guy was your dad today?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, he did." Arcee answered. "But Optimus knew this for a while and was relaying the messages."

"So, this Optimus guy, he's roman?" Percy asked.

"Nah, Miko's cousin and Jack's half-brother." Arcee smirked, pulling a Miko impression face.

"So, need a tour?" Percy asked.

"Uh, think so." Jack shrugged as Percy lead him off through the camp.

"Here are the cabins, we don't exactly have any rooms for Primus or Unicron yet, since we had no clue about them." Percy explained as they walked through the two rows of cabins, each one unique to match the gods they were based off. "Over there's the courts." He said pointing to a sand pit where Satyres and somecampers were -playing volley-ball together. "Over there's the big house." He added pointing to a red barn they he pointed to a small cave nearby with a purple curtian drawn over it. "Rachel's place, she's kinda the camp oricle."

"Great, we've kinda got our own oricle." Jack shrugged. "Alpha-Trion sends visions to Optimus and sometimes me or Miko." Jack then shrugged with a bemused smile. "Believe me, that old bot is one for being a deadpanner."

"Jack?" Croacked a young boy's voice, it was Jack's ginger haired friend, Rafael.

"Raf?" Jack asked in confusion. "Demigod too?"

"Uh yeah." Raf explained as he rubbed his arm in embarrisment. "I'm a son of Athena but great, great, great, great grandson of Hephestus."

"So, god of knowledge, usefull things and war aswell as a god of forges and fire are your relatives?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Raf blushed. "You been claimed yet?"

"Yeah, Primus the creator." Jack shrugged. "Miko's Unicron's kid."

"So, Miko's the kid of ultimate evil?" Raf asked as he quickened his pace to keep up with Jack.

"Uh yeah." Jack shrugged. This was a touchy subject, Unicron was indirrectly linked to Raf's near death experience.

"So, you two met?" Percy asked with a grin.

"Yeah, we kinda go to the same school and I've been working with him and the bots for a while now." Jack explained. "Raf's the local techhead."

"Yeah, we noticed, most demigods can't get tech to work propperly, he's kind of an odd one here." Percy shrugged. "Oh, over there's the lake and forrest, don't go in there unless you want to fight something."

"Sure, don't like fighting anyway." Jack smiled softly as there was a pume of purple smoke from one of the cabins. "Looks Like Miko's done." 


	15. Chapter 15

Shadow the hedgehog Tfp crossover.

I own nothing.

Two motorbikes drove side by side. One was a Harley 2007 model and painted black. It's rider was Shadow the hedgehog, a genetically engineered mobian crossed with the DNA of a species called the Black Arms. The other motorbike was blue with pink highlights and of an unknown make, this was Arcee, a cybertronian autobots. Riding with her was her partner Jack Darby, a human, black arms hybrid simular to shadow who was made three months after him, one day before the death of Maria. Currently they were driving through westopolis towards a meteor strike. The meteor was once a part of the black comet from seven years ago and the size of it was easily large enough for a black arms giant to hide in it. Arcee was in the dark on this mission, she was told jack was to work with shadow on an investigation assignment and she wanted to come to keep him safe to which fowler allowed after a nod from shadow. Ahead was a roadblock set up by G.U.N the Guardian unit of nations. In the middle of the intersection was a deep smoldering pit forty meters across and thirty deep with a large smoking rock in the middle. Armed men in grey GUN uniform held rifles and rockets at the ready.

"Hmm, somethings not right." shadow muttered as he stopped and got off the bike as Jack climbed off Arcee and she transformed.

"Yeah, this wasn't a normal strike, this was guided and shot here." Arcee agreed.

"Sirs, ma'am good to see we got two ALs here and a bot." the CO grinned as he slung his rifle over his shoulder.

"ALs? " Arcee asked in confusion.

" None of your business Cee." jack snapped sternly. The femme was taken back slightly. Jack rarely lost his cool.

"Somethings moving! " one of the soldiers shouted as the sound of rifles being cocked field the air. Arcee primed her blasters and walked over to the crater with Jack and shadow. There was a Crack and a green gas exploded from the rock.

" Toxins! " one soldier coffed as everyone hurrily put of gas masks. Two of them weren't quick enough and fell over paralyzed.

" Ahh, Earth." a deep rasping voice sighed. Shadow's eye twitched and Jack got in a fighting stance. "CHAOS BURST!" from within the meteor a red burst of energy burst out, sending cars, barricades, soldiers and equipment flying. Arcee staggered slightly while jack and shadow stood there like it was nothing. "How fitting, my children are here to greet me." the voice snarled from the now smoke filled crater. Only three glowing red eyes were visible.

"It can't be." shadow gasped.

"how'd he survive? "jack growled. From the smoke hundreds of black creatures that resembled starfish with wings flew out of the crater.

" Black arms? "Arcee asked in awe. She'd read up on earth's past relations with alien species. The two on record were the mobians, who for the most part were peaceful, the other group was the black arms, a group of aliens who attacked and nearly destroyed earth easily and was only stopped by Shadow and an unknown person who used chaos abilities.

Next out were the black soldiers, reptilian humanoids with no mouths, orange insectoid eyes and red markings who stood around eight foot tall. They didn't attack but stood at the ready with guns primed. Then the smoke cleared showing a three eyed creature with three digit hands and looked like a floating torso.

"Doom devil." Shadow snarled.

"Shadow. Jackson." the alien grunted. "join us or die."

"CHAOS SPEAR!" both jack and shadow shouted as a red and a Crimson Spears were fired off. They struck doom devil in his arm and his left side.

"Destroy them! "the injured alien shouted as he vanished in a blue burst. The aliens charged while shooting. Arcee opened fire upon the aliens. Jack hit one with an uppercut, launching it into the air before teleporting above it with a blue flash and scissor kicking it towards the ground and he vanished with another burst of blue and appeared just before the alien hit the ground and punched it in the chest, sending it flying into another alien, killing both with the force of the impact and leaving a crater in the road. He ducked under another punch and kicked the alien in its jaw as he flipped back and twisted the wrist of another alien and yanking the ray gun free before flashing away to thirty stories above the ongoing battle as he rained down shots upon the aliens as he fell. By the time he hit the ground, he'd taken out eighty aliens and upon hitting the ground he let out a powerful chaos burst, incineration the aliens, some blockades and a few black Hawks which were flying around.

Shadow punched an alien into a wall, killing it before flashing just above an alien and spiking its head with both fists, crushing the skull before he flashed sway again and preformed a roundhouse kick on the next alien, sending it flying and flashed again and caught it by its ankle. He then swung the alien, knocking over two more just as he saw jack come down from the sky shooting like crazy. He spin dashed two more before jumping up and using chaos burst the same time jack did. The combined force of two ultimate lifeforms using chaos burst shattered every window for hundreds of miles, incinerated half the offending alien army and sent cars flying. Arcee was flung into a wall and was knocked out on impact.

"I haven't had a fight like that since Tuesday." shadow chuckled under his breath as he walked over to jack.

"Still got it." jack smiled slightly as he rolled his left shoulder,making it pop. "Ugh, this stinks, black arms are back."

"technically with us around they were never gone." shadow said with a roll of his red eyes.

"Yeah Yeah, don't remind me. Hey, where's Arcee? "jack asked in concern.

" That answer your question? "shadow asked as he stuck his thumb in the direction of the ruined lobby where Arcee laid. 


	16. Chapter 16

Tfp/iZombie

I own nothing

A pale faced woman with white hair walked through Jasper with a slight shuffling stagger. Her eyes a bloodshot red under her grey hood. Her jeans ripped and torn and a blue backpack slung over her right shoulder. Along side her walked a man who wore a green hoodie and long black trousers, his hands were gloved and his face was incredibly furry.

"So, constantine said there's some kid here like you then?" The furr covered man asked. "Hey, gwen, you heard me?"

"Uh, er, yeah, sorry scot, uhm, can you tell me again please?" The hooded woman asked with an awekward smile.

"I was asking if constantine sent us here to find that revenant kid?" The furr covered man asked as they walked around a street corner.

"Uh yeah, he did, somekid with blue eyes he reconds, black scruffy hair and is kinda spindly." Gwen shrugged as she pulled a bottle of whistishire sauce from her pocket and took a sip. "Said something about him being well protected though,any clue to what that means?"

Scot thought for a moment as he scratched his long snoutlike nose then shrugged.

"Some help you are scot." Gwen smirked with a roll of her eyes. "Can you atleast try and sniff him out or something?"

"Fine." Scot groaned as he sniffed the air. "Two blocks from here." He told gwen. "Wait,he's comming this way." he corrected.

There were only two people asides themselves walking down the street, or rather, one walking, the other just sat there on a bench. The teen matched the description Constantine had given them to the letter. Then he turned down an allyway.

"What? But...huh?" Scot gasped in confusion. "He...He just dissapeared."

"He went down an allyway scot." Gwen sighed with a half moan.

"No as in his scent, just...gone." Scot complained in confusion.

Gwen moaned in annoyance then pulled out her cellphone. "I'm calling this Fowler guy then."

_  
Elsewhere _

A raven haired teen walked out of a shimmering green vortex and into a large cavernous room. The large orange and white Mech, Ratchet was powering down the ground-bridge and swearing under his breath in cybertronian. Jack wasted no time in walking over to Arcee,the blue femme who was his partner and guardian. She looked torn between annoyance and disgust.

"Uh,hey Arcee, what's up?" The teen asked sheepishly.

"What's Up jack is the fact that Miko told me you ate rat brains." Arcee deadpanned. "After she dared you to."

Jack fidgeted uncomfortably. "And,why believe Miko?" He asked.

"This is why jack." Arcee deadpanned as Miko flashed the video she had taken of Jack eating the small Rodent's brain and not even gagging or coffing it up.

"Ohhh." Jack gulped uncomfortably. "Yeah...about that."

"Jack, this is serious, THIS can make you sick." Arcee growled.

"Arcee, look, you wouldn't understand, it's been...dificult." Jack tensely explained as he averted his gaze to his shoes.

"Is your mum's tofu really that bad jack?!" Arcee demanded as she poked him gently in his chest, yet the force alone was enough to shove him back a few feet. "HMM?!"

"Arcee, I can't, it's a secret between me,Mum, Fowler and constantine." Jack roughly explained. "If you guys knew, you'd kill me or atleast try to."

"What is it jack?! What is so serious it'd make us, US, want to kill you?!" Arcee demanded as she poked jack a bit more roughly.

"Arcee..." Ratchet growled in a warning tone, he was ignored.

"I can't tell you!" Jack shouted at her. "...I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU, YOU STUPID MACHINE!"

Jack, imediatly would regret that, Arcee lost her temper and literally punched him across the room, impailing him on a end of the guard railing.

"JACK!" Arcee cried in shock and anguish as she dropped to her knees. Ratchet just stood there in shock, Miko and raf ran and hid. Arcee staggered towards jack's impailed body. No signs of life. She began to cry as Ratchet cautiously walked over.

"Ouch." Jack mumbled as he slowly and carefully moved his hands to the metal beam, stunning both Ratchet and Arcee. Then,he looked up at Arcee and frowned softly. "Arcee, I...I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"Jack,please, please don't...don't move, you'll make...make it worse." Arcee begged as in three or four jerks he removed himself from the railing and landed and crumpled onto the floor.

"Next time,I think we'd both keep our mouths shut." Jack moaned as he picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off slowly.

"How...How...How...how...how...huh?" Ratchet stuttered as he tried to find the right words. "What?!"

"Jack,how...why didn't you...not survive?" Arcee asked in awe.

"Secret, one that I fear, I'm going to have to explain." Jack gulped just as Fowler rang the base.

"Ratchet, tell Optimus I'm bringing in two of Jack's 'friends' tell him constantine sent them, he'll know what it means." Fowler told them. "E.T.A, one minute."

"Uh...recieved, Fowler." Ratchet said as he watched Jack with unease.

"Good, Over and out." FOWLER said as he hung up, leaving the base in complete silence.

"ARCEE!" Roared an enraged voice as thundering footsteps rung closer and closer.

Optimus burst out of the hallway with his battle mask engaged and his blasters out, his optics flashed with rage. "HOW DARE YOU KILL JACK!"

"OPTIMUS!" Jack called. "I'm fine"

The prime looked shocked and so did the two teens who were peaking out from behind him.

"WHAT?!" Miko shreaked in horror. "Jack went splat!"

"Yes I did miko." Jack told her calmly. "And I didn't survive, nor have I survived for the past two years."

"Dude, you've been with us for two years, how can you be dead?!" Miko shouted back as an alarm went off, Fowler was topside.

"Complicated." Jack smiled as the sounds of an elevator drew closer.

Agent Fowler stepped out first, in his usual black suit then from behind him stepped out two hooded figures, one was a hairy man, the other was a pale woman with pale blue eyes which seamed to flicker red on occasion.

"What's going on here?" Fowler asked in an impatient tone.

"Jack killed,arcee, mad!" Miko stuttered as she flung her hands in the air in frustration.

"I'm dead, so what?" Jack shrugged. "Have been for two years."

"Son, is that realy wise now?" Fowler asked edgily.

"Arcee impaled me by accident Fowler, they have a right to know." Jack explained solomly. "So, right,er...I'm sort of like a zombie."

"AGH!" Miko screamed as she covered the top of her head with her hands and ran to hide behind Fowler. Raf just smiled nervously and took three steps away from jack.

"Oh come on now,that's insulting." The hooded woman moaned as she pulled her hood down. "Revenants are not like zombies."

"Well, best explanation I can think of." Jack said as he rolled his eyes. "Wait...how did you know?"

"Name's Gwen,I'm also a revenant, but that and Constantine sent me and Scot here." Gwen explained as she gestured to herself then The furry faced man next to her. "So, giant robots, huh? Constantine was right, good protection kid."

"Don't use the R word, I did and Arcee punched me into the beam over there." Jack nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well that, and Miko showed her a video of me eating rat brains."

"What's wrong with that?" Gwen asked. "It's a better alternative to eating human brains."

"Please don't." Scot groaned as he held a furr covered hand over his mouth.

"I haven't eaten those at all, if mum found out, she'd re-kill me." Jack shuddered.

"So,that's why she's so protective?" Miko asked as she quivered behind Optimus' leg. "She's worried you'd eat someone?"

"No, I er...died in a motorbike crash Miko,that's why she freaked when she saw Arcee in her vehicle form." Jack explained with a nervous smile. "She's just worried, this time, I won't survive."

"Jackson, if you are truely deceased, how is it that you are amoung us as your friend is?" Optimus asked curiously as he bent over to be at a closer level to jack.

"After the crash, some zombie tried to munch me while I was dragging myself from the wreck." Jack said with a shudder as he did so. "trust me, zombie bites burn."

"I second that." Gwen sighed slightly . "So, Optimus is it? Er,we need jack to come with us."

"For what purpose?" Optimus asked as he carefully eyed the two arrivals.

"For his own saftey, being a revenant gets messy." Gwen said nervously. "Like the time scot lived with vampires."

"Yeah,not fun." Scot explained with a slight whine. "But we've got a suberb set up north of here, and Miko, nice seeing you again."

"Yeah,uhm, you two." Miko grinned with embarrisment.

"You two have met?" Ratchet asked in astoundment.

"Uh yeah, I ran into him in newyork." Miko said with bright pink cheaks. "Jack's not the only one with secrets."

"So, just when I think I have her figured out." Jack murmered as he pulled a bottle of whistishire sauce from his pocket and took a gulp of it, earning an odd look from Miko and Arcee. "What? It's one of the few things I can taste."

"Uh yeah, the downfalls of being undead." Gwen smiled as she took out her own bottle and shook it slightly. "I miss the taste of cola the most probebly."

"Yet you still drink it." Scot pointed out.

"I like the bubbling sensation okay?" Gwen shrugged. "Anyway, Jack, this is for the saftey of your friends."

"It's okay, I've never lost myself, mind you that damn nightmares are making me a bit edgy." Jack said then shuddered.

"Let me guess, eating everyone you cared for? Zombified and not in control of yourself and really big red glowing eyes?" Gwen asked.

"Er, yeah." Jack gulped, prompting Raf to take a good three steps away. "And I know the eyes, Megatron."

"Wait, a megaphone?" Gwen asked.

"Wow, and I thought Unicron was the only name mix up." Miko giggled slightly.

"Unicorn?" Gwen asked.

"UniCRON." Jack corrected. "Big robot which our planet formed around."

"Great, yet another reason to stay out of the coffins." Gwen shuddered. "Wait, UGH! I got off track, Jack, you have to make a choice."

"I'll keep him safe." Miko offered. "No way he'd turn me zombie!"

"Miko,all it'd take is a accidental nip, then, er...yeah." Jack explained uneasily then look to Raf with worried eyes. "Raf, you should try not to get too close to me."

"Got it." Raf gulped. "I...I think I'm just going to er...chat with a friend." He explained and rushed for the secure connection telephone that the base had.

"Jack, you CAN'T turn me zombie, no way, zip nada, imposible!"Miko proclaimed. "I'm not able to."

"Miko, stuborness can't change it." Scot explained.

"Okay, okay, I'll be careful." Miko pouted. "But, I'm still here for you jack, cross my undead heart and hope to die."

"Undead?" Arcee asked.

"What? never heard of a joke before?" Miko asked. "If I was undead, I'd probebly be going with jackrabbit."

"Don't call me that." Jack warned. "We agreed,no calling me Jackrabbit, and I don't call you pigtails."

"Okay..." Miko moaned. "Zombieboy."

"You know, I think I prefered Ultra Magnus' lectures to this Miko." Arcee yawned then turned to jack. "Didn't leave anything permenantly damaged did I?"

"What? Oh, er...no, no. I'm fine." Jack smiled. "Give it a few hours, I'll be fine."

"Providing he doesn't make it any worse." Scot explained rather bluntly.

"Oh, er, hold on,there's a vampire I need to say goodby to." Jack told them. "And well, I told constantine and Fowler, and...her that when my secret got out, she'd be able to come here from time to time."

"True, but if she even looks at me funny, I'm out." Fowler deadpanned.

"Aw, come on Will, you've got to remember the Darby family is cursed, always weird." Jack chuckled lightly. "My grandmother is a poltergiest in the liberary..."

"Dude, your gran's the gray lady?!" Miko squeeled in delight. "She is TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"My dad got killed by a runaway orange tree, my uncle became the swamp-thing, my sister...I...-sigh- I'm sorry." Jack faltered as he shook his head. "I wish she never left that day, I shouldn't of made her mad."

"Jack, it's okay, you had no way of knowing what'd happen that day." Fowler assured him. He then turned to face Gwen and Scot." You two stay here, I've got a vampire to retrive." with that, he was off.

"So, big er...mechanical beings." Scot smiled weakly.

"They're cybertronians and their faction is autobot." Jack explained. "So, yeah, bot or autobot normally does it."

"Yeah, big autobot friends huh?" Scot asked with a slight grin. "Never thought I'd see something as big as my rent bill."

"He likes to ruin apartments during parties." Gwen shrugged as she pulled a jar out of her bag which contained a mix of rice and what looked like pink chunks of inflated raw mince. "Jack, ever had sheep brains?"

"Uh yeah, why?" Jack asked.

"Want some?" Gwen asked as she held up the jar.

"Er no thanks, it's yours and besides, had rat earlier." Jack nervously laughed.

"Gross." Miko murmured. "I'm going to play video games."

"OOH! Can I join?" Scot asked with a large grin.

"Sure, hope you like loosing" Miko snickered.

"You're on!" Scot grinned as he and Miko made a mad dash for the couch.

"Why me?" Jack and Gwen groaned in unison at their friends.

"You too huh?" Gwen asked. "I like Scot but sometimes, he's a bit immature."

jack shrugged. "Miko's the same, she's always running head first into a fight or goofing off."

"Now I see why you two get along, according to Constantine, you're the level headed one, shorty's the genous and your girlfriend is..."

"WHAT?!" Jack sputtered. "Are you suggesting that me and...no no no no no, that is too gross."

Gwen stiffled a laugh as she rolled her eyes and grinned slightly. "Never know..."

"Great, undead matchmakers." Arcee chuckled as she walked off.

"Oh, I get it, interested in the girl bot huh?" Gwen asked with a ghost of a smirk.

"...you realy do remind me of constantine but with Miko's bad jokes." Jack sighed. "Anyway, Miko and me, far too different, then Arcee on the other hand, sure, we've both long 'lives' but we're far too different."

"duh." Gwen smirked as Raf hung upthe phone and cautiousy walked over.

"Uh hey." Raf smiled weakly.

"Raf, everything okay?" Jack asked the miserable looking teen.

"Robert, my pet goldfish died." Raf sighed sadly.

"It's okay Raf, death is a part of life...well, normal life anyway." Jack explained softly. "I'm sure that he's in a better place now."

"Sometimes, I just...I just wish I could do something about thingslike this." Raf sighed as he walked off.

"CHEATER!" Miko shouted as a video game controller came hurteling across the room.

"I did not." Scot detested as he placed his controller on the coffie table. "You just lack skills Miko."

"Fuzzface." Miko retorted.

"Yellow-eyes!" Scot snorted.

"Fleabag!" Miko growled.

"DEMON!" Scot shouted at miko who suddenly fell deadly silent. "Oh my, Miko, I'm so, so sorry, I...I just...forgot."

"It's okay scot." Miko told him softly. "I...they would find out anyway." Miko added as she pulled off her small purple shirt she wore over her grey polo shirt, two thick cream colored bat-like wings were possitioned there and she began to fly upto a beam on the room and sat there sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry." Scot sighed as he looked up at Miko.

"Scot, just leave, I'm nothing more than a freak." Miko sobbed.

"You're a fury." Gwen stated aloud. "Impressive."

"I'm not a fury." Miko sobbed. "I'm just some half demon freak who's parents are from the underworld."

"So they're from the pit, I'm sure they still love you, right?" Jack asked the sobbing girl.

"They tried to kill me!" Miko shouted in anger. "My own parents!"

"How is it that two non-humans got into base without me knowing?" Ratchet muttered in annoyance. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic X/Transformers Prime

go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go gotta go fast, gotta go fast,Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)I'm the Quickest hedgehog around got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think,Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!N-n-n-n-n-n-naN-n-n-n-n-n-naSonic, he's on the run!Sonic, he's number one!Sonic, he's comin' next,So watch out... For Sonic X!Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X,Gotta go faster!Gotta go fast!Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster,Sonic X!

Chapter 1

As usual sonic the hedgehog was jetting across the land. Also like usual he was chasing Eggman and one of his crazy machines. What was new however (and admittedly shocking) was the fact that a raven haired teen was running along side him with ease. They were even piggybacking a Japanese girl with a large hammer exactly like Amy's one.

"who are you? " sonic demanded as he jumped over a rocket.

" jack, fastest thing alive. " the teen replied with a smile." well in my universe, kinda got stuck here by accident. "

" Miko, and this egghead brought us here by accident making me miss my concert! " the girl growled as she hit a incoming rocket back at the robotic creation Eggman was riding in.

" cool, sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive from this universe. " sonic grinned as he slid under another rocket.

" Hahaha! You're too late to stop me sonic! " Eggman called as a much, much more larger robot burst through the ground, picking up the egg dealer and placing inside the chest. This robot resembled a ten story Eggman with a drill and claw hand." fear the Egg-sterminator! "

" lame. " Sonic yawned.

" unicorn was scarier. " jack yawned too." cell too. "

" dude, screamer was scarier. " Miko scoffed as the trio raced around the giant robot.

" time to end this! " Eggman laughed as he smashed the drill, flinging large chunks of earth into orbit, creating lots of areas with little to no Gravity. In the center floated the Eggman robot.

" if there's ever a time to go gold, nows it! " sonic called." CHAOS CONTROL! " seven emeralds of different colors spun around sonic and with a flash sonic was gold and boasting a powerful aura.

" Couldn't agree more! " Miko called as she slammed her palm on a button on her wrist band. Grey armor shot around her as she jumped from jack." Say hello to the apex armor! "

" Gotta go super saiyan. " jack smiled as a gold sura burst around him and his hair turned golden." Haaaa! "

" super saiyan for the win! " Miko laughed as she pounced a robotic crab with her armored fists.

" WHAT? TWO SUPER BEINGS? IMPOSSIBLE! " Eggman called in outrage. The giant robot brought a drill down on jack only for the saiyan to dissappear in a blue shimmer. Sonic raced up the robot's arm, dodging spike traps and layers as it did. Jack materialized next to him and held his hands to his right side like he was clutching a ball. Blue energy started to store up in a vortex. "kaaaaa meeeeeeh haaaaaaaa meeeeeeh..." the orb grew and got brighter.

"crud, raise the shield! " Eggman panicked and ordered cubot and spherbot. But it was too late.

Jack thrust both his hands forward." HAAAAAAAAAAA! " the blue orb shot out a highly powerful beam of dense pure ki energy, destroying and ripping up the robotic arm below it as it went before it colored with the chest, utterly destroying all but Eggman's escape pod.

" I'll get you for this sonic and you too turbo brat! " Eggman called as he flew off towards eggtropolis.

" so, who's up for a Chilli dog? " sonic asked.

" I do! " Miko and Jack called in unison.

Thank you for reading, sadly this will be the last story in the series of one shots. If you wish to see one continued or wish to adopt one, please Pm me, anything in comments will likely be ignored. 


End file.
